Senara Nightmare of Darknes
by Seraphine
Summary: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?
1. Es Beginnt

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry (wird später schlimmer), OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (bis auf Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Ich hab irgendwie viel zu viel mit Senara gemeinsam. Na ja schließlich ist sie ja ne Figur aus meinem kranken Hirn ^^. Ich würde mich über nen Kommentar freuen, es ist nicht so schwer wenn man es einmal versucht hat * g * . Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 1 Es beginnt  
  
In ihrem Zimmer ging sie direkt zu einer schwarzen Truhe die an ihrem Bettende stand. Sie holte tief Luft und sprach leise in Parsel: " Öffne dem Erben!!" Die Truhe gab sofort ihren Inhalt frei und Senara begutachtet ihn. Auf einer Halterung aus Silber lag der langer Stab, wo sie ihn hingetan hatte. Sie nahm den armlangen Gegenstand heraus und bewunderte ihn, wie so oft. Er war aus Mahagoni-Holz gefertigt und glänzte matt im Kerzenschein ihres Raumes. Zwei Schlangen die einander umwanden bildeten den Stiel. Am oberen Ende jedoch gingen diese aus einander und fassten in dieser Lücke einen Hühnerei großen Opal ein, der bei genauem hinsehen grün schimmerte. Als wenn ein grünes Feuer in ihm brennen würde. Ihr wirklicher Zauberstab! Sie beherrschte die stablose Magie schon seit langem und benutzte eine Attrappe um die anderen zu täuschen. Doch der Schlangenstab war der Beweis das sie Slitherins Erbin war und in ihm lebte seine Magie, die die ihre um vieles verstärkte. Macht! Ja als Erbin hatte sie diese Macht seit ihrer geburt und doch hatten sie all die Jahre einfache Mauern von ihr getrennt. Die Mauern Hogwarts, um genau zu sein. Und so war sie als Weise aufgewachsen und hatte durch Zufall erfahren was sie war. Ihre Lehrer in hatte sie in die Magie eingewiesen und ihr die alten Riten beigebracht. Sie alte Sprachen und vergessene Tränke gelehrt. Sie war in einer vergessenen Dimension am Rande dieser Welt unterrichtet worden. In Avalon, der Ruhestätte der Könige, war sie Schülerin der Morgain gewesen. Diese Frau hatte es geschafft Avalon in eine Grenz-Dimension zu verwandeln, als es von den Muggel im Mittelalter bedroht gewesen war. Sie war durch Zufall in diese gelangt als sie versucht hatte vor IHM zu fliehen. Die Leute sahen sie nicht grundlos so an. Sie war wirklich verwand mit Lord Voldemort oder bessergesagt mit Tom Riddle. Aber sie war nicht seine Tochter sondern seine Schwester. wieso sie dann noch so jung war? Auf der Insel floss die Zeit wesentlich langsamer als in dieser Welt und so hatte sie ein biologisches Alter von 25, aber war eigentlich an die 90 wie Tom (und auch Dumbledore). Sie hatte die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen wachsen sehen als sie in dem Kinderheim gemeinsam aufwuchsen. Als er nach Hogwarts kam Teilte er seine Geheimnisse mit ihr. Er vertraute ihr, der von der er dachte sie wäre ein normaler Muggel, weil sie nie einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte. Doch mit den Jahren fing er auch an sie zu hassen und wollte sie töten. In ihrer Panik und Furcht vor ihrem eigen Fleisch und Blut wurden ihre Kräfte aktiviert und sie landete auf Avalon. Und so war Senara Riddle zu Senara le Fay geworden. Sie seufzte leise als sie ihre Magie auf den Stab wirken ließ und er von armlänger auf Fingergröße schrumpfte. Dann nahm sie ein schwarzes Lederband aus der Truhe und befestigte zu erst den Stab daran und dann band sie diese Kette um den Hals. Sie versteckt diese unter ihrer Kleidung und fühlte die beruhigende Kühle.  
  
Sie schloss die Truhe, diesmal ohne Spruch und verließ ihr Zimmer um Dumledore zu suchen. Übermorgen würden die Schüler kommen und sie war von ihm gebeten worden, ob sie das Fach Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste unterrichten würde. Sie hatte vor ihm ihre Entscheidung jetzt mit zu teilen.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Senara das Büro des Direktors erreicht, als ihr einfiel das sie das Passwort gar nicht kannte. Aber ihr Vorfahre hatte dieses Schloss geschaffen und sie war die einzige wahre Erbin ihn ihm. Und so hatte es ihr zu gehorchen, ob es wollte oder nicht. In diesem Fall wusste die Statue vor der Treppe aber das sie erwartet wurde und öffnete ohne ihr zutun. Der alte Mann saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas als sie den Raum betrat. "Professor Dumbelore, ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde unterrichten. Doch nur unter der Voraussetztung das ich Harry Potter in die dunkle Magie einweisen darf, wenn er es möchte." Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel und machte sich auf eine lange Diskussion gefasst. Der Mann lächelte sie jedoch nur an. "Es freut mich, dass sie mein Angebot annehmen. Was ihren Wunsch betrifft. Nur wenn Harry es möchte und im Verborgenen. Ich möchte nicht das Hogwarts ein zweites Dumstrang wird. Einverstanden?" Die Frau war überrascht. Aus diesem alten Greis (eigentlich ist sie ja selber nicht jünger) wurde sie einfach nicht schlau. "Gut, ich bin einverstanden. Was meine Identität angeht wäre es besser nicht all zu viel zu verraten. Die Kinder müssen nicht mehr Wissen als Nötig." "Ganz wie sie wünschen. Das überlasse ich ganz ihnen. Wollen sie weiterhin im Kerker wohnen? Die Räume des alten Lehrers stehen ihnen auch zur Verfügung." Senara überlegte kurz, "Ich werde die normalen Lehrerräume nehmen. Gute Nacht." Dumbeldore wünschte ihr ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und beobachtet wie sie sein Büro verließ. Er konnte sie noch nicht ganz einschätzen. Was er wusste war, dass sie ihren Bruder nie unterstützen würde und ihre schwarzmagischen Kräfte nicht einsetzte um anderen zu Schaden.  
  
Sie war eine Priesterin Avalons und hatte geschworen nie ein menschliches Wesen unnütz leiden zu lassen, geschweige denn zu töten. Aber was ihre Gefühle anging, tappte er noch komplett im dunkeln. Auf der einen Seite strahlte sie eine Stärke, die von großer Stabilität zeugen musste. Auf der anderen Seite konnte man in manchen Momenten Angst, Schmerzen und Einsamkeit in ihren Augen lesen. Er war gespannt wie sie sich mit Harry verstehen würde. Sie waren sich so ähnlich, das einem fast angst machen konnte.  
  
Unterdessen ging Senara nach Hogsmade und von dort apperiete sie in die Winkelgasse. Es war dunkel und kalt, so dass sie, eingehüllt in ihren schwarzen Umhang, fast wie ein Todesesser aussah. Wäre da nicht das silberne Schwert der rechten Schulter, dass das Zeichen für Excalibur war das Familienwappen der Le Fay. Trotzdem zog sie die Blicke der wenigen Passanten auf sich. Sie betrat den drei Besen und ging zum Wirt. Der erschrak als er sie sah und atmete hörbar auf als er das Abzeichen bemerkte. Sie nahm die Kapuze ab und sprach ihn an: "Haben sie für diese Nacht noch ein Zimmer frei?" Dem Wirt war es sichtlich peinlich, sie mit einem Todesesser verwechselt zu haben. "Es ist ziemlich voll heute, aber ein kleines Zimmer haben wir noch. Es ist nicht das beste aber etwas besseres haben wir leider nicht mehr." "Ich nehme es. Bitte reservieren sie es für mich, ich habe noch in der Stadt zu tun. Möchten sie, dass ich es sofort bezahle oder reicht ihnen mein Wort?" Der Mann überlegte lange und musterte sie erneut. "Nein das ist nicht nötig. Könnte ich ihren Namen erfahren damit ich alles aufschreiben kann?" Senara musste lächelte, Neugier ohne ende. "Lady le Fay. Bis später." Ihr gegenüber starrte sie fassungslos an und auch einige Gäste die Mitgehört hatte wurden schlagartig still. Aber die Frau kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Sie zog wieder ihre Kapuze über und verließ das Gasthaus. Ihr Ziel war die Nokturn-Gasse, denn sie benötigte noch etwas für Harrys Unterricht.  
  
Sie klopfte gegen die verschlossen Tür wohl wissend, dass diese nur für wenige geöffnet wurde. Sie musste nicht lange warten, die schwarze Holztür wurde wie durch Geisterhand geöffnet. Sie trat zügig ein und schloss die Tür schnell wieder. Der Raum in dem sie sich jetzt befand war wie ein Büro eingerichtet. Ein paar Bilder an der Wand, die so verstaubt waren, dass man nichts mehr erkennen konnte und in der Mitte ein Tisch mit Stühlen, die sich gegenüberstanden und auch keinen besonders neuen Eindruck machten. Auf einem der Stühle saß ein alter Mann, der sie erstaunt ansah. "Herrin! Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr hier gesehen. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Der Alte war ein Diener Avalons und der einzige Kontakt dorthin. "Ich benötige einige Dinge von der Insel", begann sie, "Zunächst Kleidung für schwarzmagische Rituale für mich und einen durchschnittlichen 16 Jahre alten Jungen. Dann brauche ich einen Zauberstab ohne magischen Kern, meine Ritualgegenstände und den Rest der auf dieser Liste steht, diese Sachen bekommt ihr auch hier." Sie überreichte ihm die Liste und sah ihn fragend an. Der Mann las die kurze Liste und wurde bleich. "Ein Basilisken-Ei? Wo soll ich das herbekommen", keuchte er entsetzt, "Die anderen Sachen kann ich beschaffen, aber so etwas seltenes? Wann möchtet ihr die Gegenstände haben, Herrin?" "Ich gebe dir eine Woche. Und vergiss mir ja nicht das Ei!" Der Namenlose deutet eine Verbeugung an. "Ja, Herrin." Senara verließ ihn und ging zurück zum Gasthaus und freute sich auf eine warme Suppe und ein Bett. Es war schon spät und sie würde morgen einen interessanten Tag haben. Sie würde im Zug mit den Schülern nach Hogwarts fahren. Leise lächelnd betrat sie das Gasthaus, ja der Tag würde wichtig werden.  
  
Das Abteil, das Senara sich ausgesucht hatte, war schon unzählige Male von Schülern geöffnet worden, die einen Platz suchten. Aber die Frau hatte sie abgeschreckt und sie hatten sich nicht getraut dort zu bleiben. Dann öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrer Kabine wieder und ein großer Junge schaute hinein. "Entschuldige. Kann ich mich dazu setzten? Sonst ist alles Besetzt." Dann bemerkte er erst das ihn eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang musterte und kein Schüler. Irritiert wollte er wieder gehen. Aber dann nahmen zierliche Finger die Kapuze ab und er sah eine junge Frau, die sagte: "Ist schon gut. Du kannst dich gerne zu mir setzten." Er setzte sich und versuchte sie ein zu schätzen, was ihm allerdings nicht ganz gelang. Sie war voller Gegensätze. Mit ihrer bleichen Haut, dem dunklen Zopf und den grauen Augen wirkte sie wie ein Vorzeige-Todesesser. Aber die tief blaue Kleidung unter dem schwarzen Umhang und der blaue Mond zwischen den Augenbrauen gaben ihr etwas, dass nicht recht passen wollte. "Ich bin die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung, Senara le Fay. Dumbledore wollte uns eigentlich erst im Schloss bekannt machen, aber ich freue mich dich jetzt schon kennen zu lernen Harry Potter." Harrys Neugier war geweckt. "Wieso wollte Dumbledore mich ihnen bekannt machen? Sind sie beim Orden?" Er beobachtetet sie aufmerksam, aber ihre Gesten waren kalt. Keine Emotionen.  
  
"Nein ich bin nicht im Orden des Phönix, dafür kennt mich der Direktor noch nicht lange genug. Dennoch hat er mich gefragt ob ich dich in Okklumentik lehren möchte und ich habe das nicht abgelehnt, weil ich weiß wie man unter solch einer Verbindung leidet. Du musst noch nichts dazu sagen. Ich weiß du hast Grund genug niemandem dein Vertrauen zu schenken. Alles was ich möchte ist, dass du es in betracht ziehst." Harry war sich nicht sicher was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte nicht die geringst Lust darauf den selben Mist noch mal durch zu machen. Beim Unterricht mit Snape hatte er alles wieder gesehen. Der Zaubertranklehrer war in seine Erinnerungen eingedrungen und hatte damit nur alles schlimmer gemacht. Andererseits waren auch im Sommer die Visionen wiedergekehrt und oft hatte er mit ansehen müssen wie Voldemort Menschen tötete. Wer wusste wie diese Frau ihn Unterrichten würde? Und was ist wenn sie wirklich eine Todesesserin ist? Sie hatte ein Geheimnis und solange er nicht mehr wusste, würde er sich nicht auf sie einlassen.  
  
Doch gerade in diesem Moment platzte jemand in die Kabine. "Potter hat ne Freundin! Hängst wohl nicht mehr an der kleinen Weasly?" Die "Freundin" baute sich vor ihm auf. "Wie bitte?" Der Junge grinste siegessicher. "Komm schon Süße! Ist dir doch etwa nicht peinlich mit dem gesehen zu werden?" "20 Punkte von Slitherin", kam es kalt zurück. "Wer gibt dir das Recht mir Punkte abzuziehen?!" "Erstens hast DU mich zu siezen, Zweitens solltest du deinen Ton mir gegenüber mäßigen und Drittens nehme ich an, dass du genügend Grips besitzt um deine Frage selbst zu beantworten." Draco Malfoy verging auf einmal das Lächeln, doch so schnell bracht man ihn nicht aus der Fassung. "Sie sind die Lehrerin für Verteidingung gegen dunkle Künste??" "Richtig. Und jetzt geh." Beleidigt ging Draco. Er brauchte unbedingt mehr Informationen über sie.  
  
(irgendwie wiederhole ich mich na ja egal) Harry fing an zu grinsen als sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. "Das ist das erste Jahr in dem Malfoy schon im Zug Punkte verloren hat." "Malfoy? Der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy?" "Ja, der ist genau so schlimm wie sein Vater." Senara sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Nein, ist er nicht. Auch wenn er so tut. Hast du dich nie gefragt wie er so wurde wie er ist?" "Klar hab ich das. Der ist so wie ihn sein Vater haben will." Die Frau setzte sich wieder und seufzte. "Das ist doch der Punkt. Denkst du der macht das freiwillig? Ich bin Lucius oft während meiner Ausbildung zur Aurorin begegnet. Der Typ hasst wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen. Bei dem Jungen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Und deine Feinde können bessere Verbündete sein als Freunde. Vergiss das nie." Sie stand auf zog ihren Umhang zurecht und ging zur Tür. "Ich muss jetzt los. Wir sehen uns in der großen Halle." Schon war sie weg und Harry war total durcheinender.  
  
Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute und seine Freunde kamen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Sie hatten sich diesmal nicht schon vorher getroffen und seine Schulbücher hatte Lupin besorgt und zu ihm gebracht. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl nicht wirklich zu ihnen zu gehören. Sicher er konnte sich auf sie verlassen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Doch sie wussten immer noch nichts von der Profezeiung und Harry dachte nicht daran das zu ändern. Es gab Gedanken und Gefühle, die er einfach nicht mit ihnen Teilen konnte. Sie waren zu schwarz.  
  
Die erste Woche bei den Dursleys war grausam gewesen. Sirius Tod konnte er nicht verkraften. Sein Pate war der letzte Vertraute gewesen, den er je gehabt hatte. Irgendwie fühlte Harry sie Sirius gegenüber verpflichtet, dass nicht zu ändern. Er zwang sich salbst allein zu sein, in Mitten seiner Freunde. Gleichzeitig war in ihm der Wunsch gewachsen alles erdenkliche zu lernen um gegen Voldemort gewappnet zu sein. Er hatte diese Ferien eigentlich recht gut verbracht und seine Verwandten hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen. So hatte er die ganzen Ferien aus Bücher gelernt und Remus hatte ihn immer gut versorgt. Ja er hatte ihm sogar Bücher über schwarze Magie gebracht, als er danach gefragt hatte. Remus hatte sich sehr von Harry zurückgezogen und vermied Gespräche. besonders wenn sie mit Sirius zu tun hatten. Und der Junge der Lebte hatte das akzeptiert.  
  
Nun saß er also in dem Abteil und berichtetet Ron und Hermine über Senara. Besonders Hermine interessierte sich sehr für sie. Und Harry begriff auch schnell warum. Avalon war auch in der Zauberwelt ein Mysterium. Seine Freundin berichtetet ihm, dass die Insel in der Vergangenheit so etwas wie eine Eliteschule für Magierinnen gewesen war, die auch der Muttergöttin dienten. Es war im Mittelalter die einzige Anlaufstelle für Hexen gewesen, als die Verfolgungen immer schlimmer worden. Die Hexen konnten zwar nicht verbrennen, aber sie waren normal sterblich und so immer noch angreifbar. Die topp Schülerinnen Avalons, die Priesterinnen, jedoch waren wie Überirdische. Sie sollen sehr stark gewesen sein. Allen voran Morgain le Fay, die Schöpferin von Excalibur. Sie soll die Kräfte der Göttin besessen haben. Als die Zeiten aber immer schlechter wurden verbannte Morgain Avalon und Teile von alt England, es hieß damals Albion. Das heißt es Existiert am selben Ort, aber zu einer anderen Zeit. Nur noch ausgewählte Hexen konnten seit dem diesen Ort wieder betreten. Und das war nur die Legende. Für Hermine war Senara der Beweis, dass es war ist.  
  
Inzwischen waren sie auch in Hogsmade an Bahnhof angekommen und stiegen in die Kutschen. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er die Thestrale sah. Der Ritt auf diesen Tieren war nicht besonders toll gewesen. Doch die fahrt dauerte nicht lange genug um in Erinnerungen zu versinken. Die dreier Truppe betrat schon die große Halle und setzte sich an ihren Tisch. Alle drei sahen sich auch nach der neuen Lehrerin um und konnten sie am Ende des Lehrertisches entdecken. Sie saß dort neben Snape und wirkte etwas abwesend. Doch als Harry ihr direkt in die Augen sah erwiderte sie den Blick kurz. Der Junge bemerkte, dass Snape ebenfalls nicht ganz sicher war was er von der Frau halten sollte. Doch die Auswahl der Erstklässler begann und Harry interessierte wen sie nach Griffindore bekommen würden. Nach der Auswahl erhob sich Dumbledore und räusperte sich. Sofort war es still.  
  
"Ich freue mich euch auch dieses Jahr wieder an dieser Schule begrüßen zu dürfen. Den Erstklässlern wünsche ich einen guten Start. Es gibt dieses Jahr wieder in paar kleine und auch ein paar größere Änderungen. Als erstes möchte ich euch Professor Senara le Fay vorstellen. Sie wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Duellkampf unterrichten. Somit komme ich auch zu zweiten Änderung. Ein neues Fach, der Duellkampf, wird eingeführt. Unterrichtet wird er nicht nur von unserer neuen Lehrerin, sondern auch Professor Snape. Dieses Fach ist Pflicht und wird mit gemischten Häusern stattfinden. Die Gruppen werden nach Erfahrung und Potenzial eingeteilt. Sie erfahren von Professor le Fay die Einteilungen morgen in Unterricht." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Die vom Ministerium erlassen Verordnungen sind übrigens nicht mehr gültig. Ein paar Schüler haben uns auf die Idee gebracht Nachhilfe und Leistungskurse zu gründen. Diese können von den jeweiligen Fachlehrern geführt werden, aber es steht euch natürlich frei selbst Gruppen zu gründen. Einzelheiten dazu bekommen sie von ihren Hauslehrern." Harry tauschte ein paar belustigte Blicke mit Hermine und Ron. Sie hatten nicht geahnt das die DA so erfolgreich sein würde. "Alle kleineren Sachen werden am schwarzen Brett ausgehängt. Ich wünsche ihnen allen ein erfolgreiches Jahr und einen guten Appetit." Und mit den letzten Worten erschien auch schon das essen auf den Tischen.  
  
Senara stand auf und ging aus der Halle. Sie war gerade am fasten, weil sie ein magisches Ritual vorbereitete. Da musste sie den anderen nicht auch noch bim essen zu sehen. Sie ging in ihre neuen Räume und stellte zufrieden fast, dass die Hauselfen sich an die Absprachen gehalten hatten. Es sah alles so aus, wie sie es gewollt hatte. Müde setzte sie sich an den Kamin und schenkte sich aus einer Glaskaraffe Wasser ein. Langsam drifteten ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit. 


	2. Dunkle Künste

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry (wird später schlimmer), OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Gerade hab ich auf hp-fc (bin übrigends ne shlytherin * g * ) gesehen das unser kleiner Voldi zum Zeitpunkt des 5. Bandes "erst" ca. 67 Jahre alt ist. Senara muss deswegen etwas jünger sein. Den vergleich mit Dumbledor zieh ich aber trotzdem net zurück * lol *. Es gibt auch noch n paar andere Kleinigkeiten die nicht stimmig sind. Reist mir deswegen bitte trotzdem nicht den Kopf ab. Wenn mir genügend Infos vorliegen, werde ich mich bemühen beim original zu bleiben.  
  
Ich würde mich über nen Kommentar freuen, es ist nicht so schwer, wenn man es einmal versucht hat * g * . Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 2 Dunkle Künste  
  
|Zeit |Montag |Dienstag |Mittwoch |Donnerstag |Freitag | |8:00-|Zaubertränk|Zaubersprüch|Duellkampf |Verteidigung |Verwandlung | | |e |e | |gegen DK | | |8:55 | | | | | | |9:00-|Zaubertränk|Zaubersprüch|Duellkampf |Verteidigung |Verwandlung | | |e |e | |gegen DK | | |9:55 | | | | | | |10:10|Kräuterkund|Geschichte |Pflege m. |Zaubertränke |Astronomie | |- |e |der |Geschöpfe | | | |11:05| |Zauberei | | | | |11:10|Kräuterkund|Geschichte |Pflege m. |Zaubertränke |Astronomie | |- |e |der |Geschöpfe | | | |12:00| |Zauberei | | | | |12:00|Mittag |Mittag |Mittag |Mittag |Mittag | |- | | | | | | |14:00| | | | | | |14:00|Verteidigun|Verwandlung |Leistungsfach|Zaubersprüche|Geschichte | |- |g gegen DK | |Verteidigung | |der Zauberei | |15:55| | | | | | |16:00|Verteidigun|Verwandlung |Leistungsfach|Zaubersprüche|Geschichte | |- |g gegen DK | | | |der Zauberei | |17:00| | |Verteidigung | | |  
  
(ich hoffe ff-net kriegt die Tabelle hin ansonsten fragt einfach nach und ihr bekommt die per Mail)  
  
Harry hatte gerade deinen neuen Stundenplan bekommen und war zufrieden. Endlich kein Wahrsagen und Sterndeuten mehr. Dafür hatte er den Duellkampf und das Leistungsfach Verteidigung erhalten. Kein schlechter Tausch. Die Leistungsfächer waren auch neu, sie sollten auf die spätere Berufswahl vorbereiten. Harry war gespannt darauf wie die neue Professorin unterrichten würde. Hoffentlich wurde es nicht langweilig.  
  
Er ging gerade zur großen Halle um zu Frühstücken. Sie waren an einem Freitag gekommen, so war erstenmal Wochenende. Der Junge genoss es wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Nirgendwo würde es ihm so gut gehen und er fand es schade, dass er nicht bleiben konnte. Nach der Schule würde er das hier nicht mehr so oft sehen. In der großen Halle saßen Ron und Hermine schon am Tisch und schienen sich über ihre Stundenpläne zu unterhalten. "Morgen Harry! Auch schon Wach." Begrüßte ihn sein Freund und Hermine brachte auch ein verschlafenes "Morgen." heraus. Sie schien die Lebendigkeit von Ron zu nerven. "Wir unterhalten uns grad über die Leistungsfächer. Was hast du?", fragte Ron heiter. Harry gähnte und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Ich hab Verteidigung und ihr?" Hermine grinste: "Ron hat Kräuterterkunde. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er n Heiler werden will. Ich hab Arithmantik, weil ich später vielleicht bei Gringots arbeiten will." Ron war rot geworden. Harry war aber nicht überrascht gewesen. Sein Freund hatte war sehr interessiert gewesen als sie im St`Mungos waren.  
  
Der Montagvormittag war schlicht und ergreifend grausam. Erst zwei Folterstunden bei Snape und dann einschläfernde Kräuterkunde. Obwohl ihm Zaubertränke lägst nicht mehr so viel ausmachten wie früher. Bei seinen Studien hatte er sich auch mit dem Brauen beschäftigt und nach einigen misslungenen Selbstversuchen gelernt sorgfältiger zu sein. Mitlerweile kannte er alle Rezepte, die mit Heilung, Stärkung oder Abwehr zu tun hatten, außwendig. Allein Snape überraschtes Gesicht, als Harry ohne Schwierigkeiten einen starken Heiltrank fehlerfrei herstellte, war unbezahlbar gewesen. Der Lehrer hatte sogar vergessen ihm unnütz Punkte abzuziehen.  
  
Das Mittagessen war fast noch schlimmer gewesen. Hermine und Ron machten nun auch in der "öffentlichkeit" miteinander rum. Und anstatt sich mit ihm zu unterhalten kamen die Beiden nicht von einander loß. Bis Angelina zu ihm kam. "Du Volltrottel! Was soll DAS bedeuten????" Harry musste lächeln, er hatte bei McGonegal seinen Austritt aus der Quiddichmanschaft eingereicht. So sehr ihm der Sport auch Spaß machte, irgentwie kam ihm das nicht mehr so wichtig vor. "Was soll das grinsen? Ich kann nicht glauben das du uns so im Stich lässt." Mittleiweile waren auch die anderen Schüler auf sie aufmerksam geworden. "Was issn mit der loß Harry", fragte ihn Ron, der es gar nicht gut fand unterbrochen zu werden. "Ich hör mit Quiddich auf und Angelina regt sich künstlich auf." Nun glotzte auch sein Freund ihn ungläubig an. "Du tust was?" "Ich hör auf Quiddich zu spielen. Reicht das? Oder soll ich das nochmal wiederholen?" Der goldene Junge war sauer geworden. Sie kümmerten sich ja auch sonst nicht um das was er machte, wieso mussten sie jetzt sonen Wind machen. Er wich ihren Blicken aus und fand sich in blauen Augen vom Slytherin-Tisch wieder. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel hatte gereicht und seine Gedanken waren ganz wo anders.  
  
Was hatte Senara gesagt? Deine Feinde können bessere Freunde sein, als deine Freunde. Auf einmal kam ihm eine Idee. Draco wusste doch bestimmt etwas über schwarze Magie. Harry glaubte zwar kaum ihn dazu zu bringen ihn, seinen Feind, zu unterrichten, aber vielleicht wusste der Slytherin mehr über andere Schwarzmagier.  
  
Dann kam endlich die Stunde auf die er schon seit der Bahnfahrt wartete, Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste. Der war als erstes im Raum und setzte sich direkt vor das Pult. Langsam kamen die anderen aus Griffindor und Slytherin dazu. Sie flüsterten hinter seinem Rücken und er wusste das sie über ihn redeten. Auf einam wurden sie ruhig, denn Senara le Fay betrat den Raum. Sie trug eine Tasse in ihren Händen uns stellte diese auf ihren Tisch. Sie wante sich dann der Klasse zu. "Guten Tag. Für alle die es wieder vergessen haben. Ich heiße Senara le Fay. Lasst euch nicht durch mein Äußeres täuschen, denn ich bin um einiges älter. Zu meiner Ausbildung kann ich sagen, dass ich eine Lehererin an der Hohen Schule der Magie auf Avalon war und auch hier eine Prüfung als Aurorin bestanden habe.  
  
Der Stoff den wir dieses Jahr durchnehmen handelt größtenteils über verfluchte Gegenstände und Häuser. Zusätzlich werdet ihr den Patonus-Zauber lernen. Das ist eigentlich Stoff der 8. Stufe aber duch die aktuellen Ereignisse leider jetzt schon nötig. Noch einmal etwas zu der Benotung. Bei mir zählt vor allem die Mitarbeit im Untericht und dann die Schriftliche. Achten sie also darauf sich regelmäßig zu melden. Haben sie noch fagen?" Harry hatte sofort gemerkt, dass Senara erfahrung im unterichten hatte. Ihr Auftreten und die Art wie sie Sprach ließ keine Zweifel aufkommen.  
  
Natürlich war Hermines Hand sofort oben. Senara´s Lächeln verriet, dass sie schon über Hermines Wissensdurst bescheid wusste. Vielleicht hatten sie die anderen Lehrer vorgewarnt. "Ja, Miss Granger?" "Wie ist das denn jetzt mit der Einteilung für Duellkampf?" "Sie werden in vier Gruppen pro Kurs aufgeteilt. Das heißt für sie, dass sie zusammen mit den Slytherins der sechsten Stufe aufgeteilt werden. Die Gruppen werden sowohl nach Talent als auch Potenzial geordnet. Ich demonstriere das mal bei ihnen. Sie lernen Sprüche im allgemeinen sehr schnell, das weiß ich von Professor McGonegal. Aber ihre magisches Potenzial ist nicht auf dem Level. Das heißt sie kommen in die Gruppe 3. Je nach dem wie sie also beurteilt werden kommen sie bei sehr guten Ergebnissen in die Gruppe 4 und bei minder guten in die unteren Gruppen. Die Gruppen 1 und 2 unterichtet Professor Snape, die Gruppen 3 und 4 unterichte ich. Wenn sie sich aber anstrengen oder ich merke, dass meine Beurteilung nicht korekt war, können sie aber auch noch wechseln. Sie erhalten eine Liste mit den Beurteilungen für diesen Kurs nach dieser Stunde." Hermine war nicht so begeistert gewesen, als sie ihre Bewertung gehört hatte. Aber Harry wusste, dass Senara recht hatte. Das Mädchen war schnell, aber ein gleicher Spruch von einem Stärkeren würde immer besser sein.  
  
Ein Mädchen aus Slytherin, das Harry nicht kannte, hatte sich gemeldet. "Sie sind Magierin oder?" "Wie kommen sie darauf?" "Sie haben vorhin auf dem Gang ihre Haare verzaubert ohne etwas zu sagen oder eine bewegung zu machen." Die Lehrerin hob ihre Hand und hield sie mit der Handfläche gerade vor sich. Auf einmal lag in der ein Zettel. Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. "Sie sind eine ausgezeichnete Beobachterin Miss Eschenbach. Ich bin wirklich eine Magierin. Im gegensatz zu dieser Schule, lernt man in Avalon von Anfang an ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Der Unterschied besteht im wesentlichen darin, wie die Magie konzentriert wird. Sie benutzen dafür einen Spruch und den Stab. Mit extrem viel Übung kann man jedoch auch lernen seine Magie durch die Hand zu leiten. Mehr dazu konnen sie selbst in der Bibliothek nachlesen. Können wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht anfangen?"  
  
Harry mochte ihren Unterricht. Sie behandelte alle Schüler mit dem gleichen Respekt, verteilte Punkte ohne ein Haus vor zuziehen und was das wichtigste war. Sie konnte den Stoff so rüberbringen, dass alle sich beteiligten und spaß hatten. Selbst die Hausaufgaben waren zwar nicht wenig, aber so interessant, dass er sie gerne machen würde. Selbst die sonst so skeptischen Slytherins hatten sich von ihren Fähigkeiten beeindrucken lassen und machten ohne Aufstände mit.  
  
Aber noch wichtiger war jetzt ersteinmal die Liste mit den Einteilungen. Fünf Minuten vor Unterrichts-Schluss gab Senara das Blatt durch. Jeder sotte sich schnell darüber informieren in welcher Gruppe er war und sie weitergeben. Hastig überflog Harry die Liste und sah das er zusammen mit ein paar Slythrins, unter den auch Draco war, der einzige Griffindor in der 4. Gruppe war. Als er zu dem blonden Jungen sah, der schon wusste in welcher Gruppe er war, bemerkte er, dass dieser sich nicht über ihn lustig zu machen schien. Eine Mischung aus Interesse und Skepsis kamen ihm entgegen. Was war passiert, dass Draco ihn nicht mehr so hasserfüllt ansah? Und wieso kümmerte ihn das auf einmal?  
  
"Harry? Kommst du heute abend bitte in mein Büro?" Der Junge hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Senara zu ihm gegangen war. Er nickte und bekam am Rande mit, wie ihm die anderen Mitschüler neugierige Blicke zuwarfen. Der Frau reichte anscheinend das nicken und sie ging zurück zum Pult und kümmerte sich um ein paar Zettel.  
  
Senara athmete tief durch, sie hatte ihren ersten Tag überstanden. Sicher sie hatte auch in Avalon unterrichtet, aber da war es ganz anders. Als alle Schüler gegangen waren, sammelte sie auch ihre Sachen zusammen und ging. Auf den Gängen kamen ihr keine Schüler mehr entgegen und so gelang sie zu ihren Räumen. Heute Abend würde sie von Harry die Andwort verlangen, ob sie ihn In Oklumentik unterrichten sollte. Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihn von sich aus nach schwarz-magischem Untericht fragen lassen sollte, oder ob sie es ihm anbieten sollte. Nein es würde besser sein wenn er selbst herrausfindet, das sie auch schwarzmagische Kräfte besaß. Das würde ihn näher zu dem Malfoy bringen. Und sie hatte beschlossen auch diesen Jungen zu unterrichten. Zwischen den Beiden herrschte ein Verbindung und sie würden Mächtiger werden, wenn sie beide zusammen üben würden. Außerdem konnte sie nicht zulassen das ihr Bruder einen so talentierten Jungen verdarb. Als Voldemort´s Diener würde er außerdem Harry gegenüber stehn und das würde den Jungen zerbrechen. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen.  
  
Harry fragte sich langsam, ob er wirklich im richtigen Haus gelandet war. Er hattein Bibliothek flüchten müssen, um nicht mehr von Angelina genervt zu werden. Der Junge hatte kein Interesse mehr daran seine Zeit mit dem Training zu verbringen. Er musste Voldemort besiegen. Wieso kapieren die nicht, dass man nicht gleichzeitig die Welt vor nem Irren Zauberer retten und dazu auch noch Qudiddch-Training mitmachen kann? Harry wünschte sich, nicht so oft mit denen zu tun haben zu müssen und seltsamerweise fand er es nicht schlimm, als er deswegen Slytherin dachte. Dort kümmerte man sich wenigstens um seinen eigenen Sachen.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick aus die Uhr verriet Harry, dass es schon spät geworden war. Da viel ihm wieder ein, dass er noch zu Senara gehen sollte. In dem ganzen Stress um das Training, hatte er das ganz vergessen.  
  
Ein Klopfen. Die Frau sah von ihrer Arbeit hoch. "Ja?" Die Tür ging auf und Harry kam rein. Er sah sich den ihm bekannten Raum an und bemerkte, dass Senara die grausamen rosa Sachen von Umbrige entfernt hatte. Nun sah der Raum fast wieder so aus, wie bei Remus. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass alles sehr viel ordentlicher und auch ein wenig gemütlicher war. Lächelnd sah die Lehrerin ihn an und wartet darauf, dass er sich umgesehen hatte. "Ich konnte den Raum unmöglich so lassen, wie er war. Das hält ja kein Mensch aus" , erzählte sie ihm, wärend sie ein paar Zettel zur seite legte.  
  
"Wollen wir uns da vorne hinsetzten?" Sie stand auf und zeigte auf eine Sitzgruppe an einem Kamin. Harry nickte und suchte sich einen Sessel aus, der wirklich sehr gemütlich war. Stumm beobachtete er eine Weile das magische Feuer. "Harry, der Grund warum ich dich gebeten habe zu kommen ist, dass ich gerne eine andwort auf mein Angebot hätte."  
  
Harry, der darüber schon am Wochenende nachgedacht hatte, sagte: "Wir können es versuchen. Aber wenn sie es wieder schlimmer machen, bin ich sofort raus." Er hatte zwar angst davor, aber die Träume waren nach Sirius´ Tod noch schlimmer geworden. "Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen. Wir sollten uns vier mal pro Woche treffen, damit es überhaupt Sinn macht. Ich werde ganz anders vorgehen als dein letzter Oklumentik-Leherer und dir zuerst beibringen wie man in die Gedanken anderer eindringt, dann ist es später viel einfacher selbst eine Sperre aufzubauen. Treffen wir uns morgen Abend wieder zum ersten Training?" Harry nickte und stand auf um zu gehen. "Eins noch. Ich habe bemerkt, dass du dich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr wohl zu fühlen scheinst. Was du wissen solltest ist, dass der Hut sich noch umentscheiden kann, wenn du das möchtest." Harry starrte die Rücklehen des Sessels an, in dem Senara saß. Wie konnte sie das wissen? Verwirrt ging er zum Essen. 


	3. Ein Drache in Nöten

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry (wird später schlimmer), OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Ich stelle bei meinen unterlagen fest, dass sich Senara so langsam zur super-frau entwickelt. also wenns irgendwann zu schlimm wird bitte bescheid sagen. obwohl kann man da überhaupt übertreiben?  
  
Ich würde mich über nen Kommentar freuen, es ist nicht so schwer, wenn man es einmal versucht hat * g * . Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 3 Ein Drache in Nöten  
  
Der blonde Junge lag an diesem Abend, wieder einmal, grübelnd in seinem großen Bett im Slytherin Haus. Hier hatten sie alle Einzel- oder Zweierzimmer und der blonde genoss die Stille hier und konnte seinen Gedanken nachgehen. Die Sache wuchs ihm nämlich langsam über den Kopf. Seit er in den Ferien 16 geworden war, hatten er neue Fähigkeiten bekommen. Das war ja an sich ganz normal in seiner Familie und auch in anderen Zauberererfamilien mit reinem Stammbaum. In dem Alter aktivierten sich spezielle Kräfte und man musste lernen damit umzugehen. Doch bei jeder Generation waren die Kräfte anders ausgeprägt. Sein Großvater konnte Auren spüren und sein Vater Gefühle wahrnehmen. Doch er schien stärker zu werden als beide. Gleich nachdem die Kräfte gekommen waren, konnte er die Magie von Personen spüren, auf die er seine Konzentration richtete.  
  
Draco hatte schnell gelernt, wie sich die Unterschiede anfühlten. Es ließ sich am besten mit Farben beschreiben. Schwarze Magie hatte dabei dunklere Töne und weiße Magie helle. Seine Mutter war Dunkel-Violett gewesen. Keine starke Energie, aber sehr feinfühlig. Lucius hatte ein kräftiges und dunkles Rot, starke konzentrierte Energie. Sein Pate Severus hingegen war auffällig hell gewesen. Ihn umgab ein Moosgrün. Was das bedeutet wusste der Junge noch nicht ganz. Ihn selbst umgab ein dunkel-blauer Umhang. Starke, reine Energie.  
  
Dazu kam jedoch noch ein weiteres Talent und das unterschied ihn von seinen Ahnen. Er war der erste der zwei Gaben, das wahrnehmen von Magie und Gefühlen, besaß. Sein Vater und Severus waren davon begeistert gewesen, genauso wie er selbst. Jedenfalls am Anfang. Nun war es gerade durch diese Kräfte wesentlich schwieriger für ihn geworden. Draco hatte schon immer den Auftrag gehabt, Harry nach zu spionieren. Deswegen hatte der blonde auch dem Goldjungen die Freundschaft angeboten. Es war die Idee seines Vaters gewesen, damit er mehr erfahren konnte. Doch der hatte seine Freundschaft abgelehnt und alles komplizierter gemacht. Nun hatte sich Lucius durch Dracos erwachten Kräfte neue Hoffnungen gemacht, mehr über Harry zu erfahren.  
  
Es war lustig gewesen zu wissen was Harry fühlte. Besonders wenn er ihn geärgert hatte, doch allein die erste Begegnung in der Bahn hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Draco hatte bemerkt, dass Harry fast die gleiche Magie besaß wie er. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie sogar noch dunkler gewesen als sein. Das hieß der Junge musste selbst schon schwarze Magie angewendet haben, sonst wäre diese Färbung nie möglich gewesen. Dazu kam noch diese Frau, er hatte nur kurz einen blauschimmernden Schleier erkennen können. Dann hatte diese ihre Aura und ihre Magie unterdrückt, dazu waren nur sehr starke Magier im Stande. Aber der kurze Blick auf ihre Magie hatte ihm schon gezeigt, dass sie stark sein musste. Sie hatte nicht nur eine Farbe gehabt, sondern das ganze Spektrum der Farbe Blau. Von Weiß über die Blautöne nach Schwarz. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft Weiße und Schwarze Magie in sich zu vereinen.  
  
Doch das allein hätte ihn nicht aus der Bahn werfen können. Was ihn eigentlich beschäftigte, waren Harrys Gefühle und seine Reaktion darauf. Draco hatte gespürt, dass der blonde nicht so unverletzbar war, wie er tat. Der Griffindor beherrschte seine Masken so gut, dass Draco sich manchmal fragte, ob er sich nicht täuschte. Harry lachte, wenn er traurig war. Er versteckte seine Angst und seinen Hass. Und das fraß sich in die Seele. Tiefer und tiefer. Wie konnte der Junge das bloß ertragen?  
  
Staunend hatte Draco mit angesehen, wie sich Harry immer mehr von seinen Freunden entfernte. Und dann der Blickwechsel heute Mittag. Draco hatte gehört, wie Harry von Angelina angeschrieen wurde und hatte, trotz der Gefühle der anderen Schüler, gespürt wie die Wut sich in Harry immer weiter aufstaute. Dann hatte ihm der Junge ihn die Augen gesehen und es war, als würde Harry sich in seinen Augen verlieren. Kein Hass, sondern nur unausgesprochene Fragen waren in diesen grünen Augen. Draco fragte sich seit dem, warum Harry ihn überhaupt hassen sollte. Sicher, Draco hatte seine Freunde beleidigt, aber nun wo Harry seine Freunde mehr hasste als mochte, war das noch wichtig?  
  
Der blonde Junge merkte, dass er nicht so schnell einschlafen würde und beschloss ein wenig durch das Schloss zu gehen. Das würde ihm auch sicher helfen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm das es schon Mitternacht war, aber das war dem Jungen egal. Er schlief eh nur ein paar Stunden täglich, mehr ließen seine Träume nicht zu. Er zog sich einen schwarzen Unhang über und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein. So ging er dann los und streunerte, tief in Gedanken durch das Schloss. Ohne das er es bemerkte führte ihn sein Weg auf den höchsten Punkt der Burg, den Nordturm. Der warme Sommerwind umgab ihn und die Nacht war sternenklar. Draco holte tief Luft und ging an die Brüstung. Von hier oben hatte man einen wunderschönen Blick auf die nächtlichen Ländereien Hogwants. Leise wollte er sich an seine Lieblingsstelle, einer Nische in der Nähe der Tür setzten, als er bemerkte, dass dort jemand schlief.  
  
Als nun seine Kräfte auf diese Person gerichtet war, erkannte er schlagartig, dass es Harry war! Diese Magie würde er überall wieder erkennen. Dem Jungen schien es gar nicht gut zu gehen. Ein Wimmern war zu hören, er zuckte unregelmäßig zusammen und zitterte. Welcher Albtraum quälte den Jungen dermaßen? Die Gefühle des Jungen waren ebenso schrecklich. Panische Angst und Hilflosigkeit drangen zu Draco durch und griffen gierig nach ihm. Draco brauchte nicht lange um sich zu entscheiden, er musste Harry aus diesen Träumen befreien, schließlich kannte er dies nur all zu gut. Doch wie würde der reagieren? Egal, Draco konnte Harry nicht so leiden lassen.  
  
Vorsichtig berührte er die Schulter des Träumers, welcher heftig erschrak. Mit der Kraft der Angst schlug er Draco und brachte schnell Abstand zwischen ihnen, bevor er realisierte, wer ihn da gerade geweckt hatte. Immer noch zitternd sank Harry an der Brüstung nieder, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Doch Draco war nicht minder geschockt. Er hatte nicht mit dem Schlag des Goldjungen gerechnet und hielt sich jetzt den schmerzenden Bauch. „Sag was. Bitte!", flehte Harry. Er fühlte sich gefangen in seinen Gefühlen und dieser Situation. Er konnte schlecht leugnen und noch weniger einfach verschwinden.  
  
Draco erkannte das und setzte sich ebenfalls, hoffte dadurch die Spannung etwas zu lösen. „Geht's dir besser?", fragte er ernst. Harry hatte sich etwas beruhigt: „Muss ja."Draco musste lächeln. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Es schien als ob Harry sich selbst nicht erlaubte, schwach zu sein. Dem Retter der Zauberwelt durfte es ja nicht schlecht gehen. Doch stand es ihm überhaupt zu, darüber ein Urteil zu fällen? Er war ja selbst nicht besser.  
  
„Was grinst du so?"Der schwarzhaarige dachte wohl er würde über ihn lachen. Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was wollte er erreichen? Sollte er nett zu dem Jungen sein, oder abweisend? War das nicht seine Chance sich seine Freundschaft zu verdienen? Er sah in Harry schon lange einen ebenbürtigen Zauberer. Ob nun als Feind oder Freund, würde sich nun erneut feststellen.  
  
„Entschuldige bitte", antwortete er deswegen ehrlich, „Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen wie blöd die Frage war."Sein Gegenüber schien positiv überrascht und seine aggressive Haltung ging in eine neugierige über. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen hab Malfoy. Was machst du eigentlich hier oben?"Harry fiel Dracos Nachdenklichkeit auf. „Konnte nicht schlafen."„Ich bin auch oft hier", gab Harry zu und stand auf, „Ich hab Hunger. Kommst du mit in die Küche?"Mitten in der Frage viel Harry auf wen er da vor sich hatte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was tat der da?  
  
Draco nickte und ging hinter Harry her, der sich seinen Umhang geschnappt hatte und los ging. Schweigend zogen sie durchs Schloss, gingen nebeneinander her. Beide gedankenversunken. Dann plötzlich waren Schritte zu hören. Harry handelte schneller als Draco überhaupt nachdenken konnte. Der schwarzhaarige zog Draco mit in eine Ecke und breitet seinen Umhang über sie aus. Draco sah ihn fragend an und Harry flüsterte leiser als ein Windhauch: „Tarnumhang!"  
  
Harry hatte auch zu recht so schnell gehandelt. Professor McGonegal kam mit schleifenden Schritten den Gang entlang und nur knapp an ihnen vorbei. Draco war angespannt und hielt die Luft an, da bemerkte er, dass der Goldjunge überhaupt nicht aufgeregt war. Er schien die Situation gewohnt zu sein und wusste, dass er sich auf den Umhang verlassen konnte. War das ein teil der dunklen Seite des Jungen?  
  
Als die Lehrerin weg war gingen sie schnell den Gang hinunter hinunter, wo der Zugang zur Küche war. Draco war nun nicht weiter überrascht als Harry das Passwort kannte. Draco war noch nie in der Küche gewesen, wenn er etwas zu essen wollte, hatte er immer Crabbe oder Goyle geschickt. Harry schien sich hier gut aus zu kennen. Schnell hatte er einen Tisch mit Resten des Abendessens gedeckt. Sie fingen an zu essen, schweigend den anderen beobachtend. Harry schien schnell satt zu sein und stand auf. Der Slytherin beobachtet, wie der Griffindor begann einen kleinen Zaubertrankkessel zu erhitzen, nach und nach suchte er sich Zutaten aus den Schränken zusammen und begann einen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Er hatte sich ein kleines Labor hier unten eingerichtet!  
  
„Was wird das?", fragte Draco der Jungen, der konzentriert arbeitete. „Der müsste dir bekannt vorkommen."Harry hatte recht! Jetzt wo Draco auch aufgestanden war und die Zutaten betrachtete, merkte er, dass es ein Traumlos-Trank werden würde. Wortlos ging er Harry zur Hand und in kürzester Zeit war der Trank fertig. Harry teilte ihn auf zwei unscheinbare Flaschen auf und gab die eine Draco. Der nahm seine Zaubertrankflasche und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Harry war das unangenehm, obwohl er froh war das der blonde nicht mehr so fies war. Doch offenbaren konnte er sich ihm nicht, noch nicht. „Gute Nacht", sagte er und wandte sich zur Tür.  
  
Der Slytherin hielt ihn zurück, indem er ihn an dem Handgelenk packte. Nicht fest, aber bestimmt. „Warte kurz. Ich hab eine Frage an dich. Beantworte sie bitte erst später", Draco musterte den verwirrten Harry prüfend, „Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass wir unsere Feindschaft begraben und Freunde werden? Ich bin den ewigen Streit leid."Er ließ los und konzentrierte sich auf Harrys Gefühle. Keine Ablehnung, aber große Unsicherheit machte sich bei Harry bemerkbar. „Ich kann später antworten?" , fragte der Griffindor. Draco nickte kurz und der schwarzhaarige verschwand mit dem Trank, dem Umhang und vielen Fragen. War das eben wirklich passiert?  
  
Der blonde machte sich kurz darauf auch auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er war auf den Turm gegangen um Antworten zu finden. War Harry die Antwort? Eines war sicher sein Freundschaftsangebot war ernst gemeint und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry es annahm. Nicht um besser an Informationen kommen zu können. Nein, er sehnte sich nach jemanden, mit dem er sprechen konnte, seine Gedanken, sein Wissen teilen konnte und jemand der ihn ebenbürtig war. Sein Vater würde ihm für diese Wünsche grün und blau schlagen, oder den Crucio anwenden, wie schon so oft. Denn genau das war es, was ihn von seinem Vater unterschied. Er wollte nicht der Anhänger eines Verrückten sein und schon gar nicht seine Befehle ausführen.  
  
Wo bliebe dann seine Ehre als Malfoy? Sein Vater war sich diesen Doppelmoral sehr wohl bewusst, doch schien er zu schwach sich gegen Voldemort zu wehren. Draco hasste seine Vater dafür. Er würde sich nie von jemanden so kontrollieren lassen.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Bis nächste Woche eure Seraphine 


	4. Okklumentik

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry (wird später schlimmer), OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Meine Freundin meint Darco sein im letzten Kapitel viel zu weich gewesen. Für alle anderen Fans da draußen, ich kann euch beruhigen. Draco wird troz seiner „weichen"Seite, noch genügend Möglichkeiten bekommen, sein „altes"Ich auszuleben. das heiß es dauert noch ne ganze weile bis Harry und Draco sich wirklich gut verstehen. Anderen Parsonen gegenüber ändert sich Draco (bis auf Senara) eigentlich nicht. Ist jedenfalls nicht geplant. ^^°  
  
Ich würde mich über nen Kommentar freuen, es ist nicht so schwer, wenn man es einmal versucht hat * g * . Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 3 Okklumentik  
  
Harry wachte erfrischt auf und musste an die letzte Nacht denken. Draco hatte ihm doch tatsächlich seine Freundschaft angeboten. Der Slytherin schien es sogar ernst zu meinen. Doch was sollte er antworten? Harry hatte es auch satt ständig blöde Kommentare von Draco zu hören und darauf eingehen zu müssen, um den Ruf zu wahren.  
  
Was Harry aber besonders beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass Draco ebenso unter Träumen zu leiden schien wie er. Ganz sicher war er sich deswegen natürlich nicht, aber wieso hätte Draco sonst beim Trank mitmachen sollen? Der blonde schien immer so unantastbar und gefühlskalt. War das auch nur eine Maske? Harry wünschte er würde mehr darüber wissen, das könnte ihm seine Entscheidung sehr erleichtern.  
  
Es kam ihm vor, als würde er sich außerhalb der Zeit befinden, denn ehr er sich versah war es auch schon wieder Abend und somit Zeit sich zur ersten Übungsstunde mit Senara zu gehen. Ganz wohl war ihm nicht, als der die stillen dunklen Gänge des Schlosses entlang ging. Er klopfte an die Tür und betrat den Raum nach einem gut zu hörendem „Ist offen."von der Lehrerin. Sie war aufgestanden und nahm gerade ihren schwarzen Umhang von einer Ablage. „Wohin gehen wir?", wollte Harry wissen. „Wirst du schon sehen", sagte sie ruhig und ging vor. Doch nach ein paar Gängen war dem Jungen klar, dass sie auf den Ostturm gingen. Dieser Turm war verschlossen und niemand schien noch zu wissen, wie man ihn öffnete. Harry hatte auch schon versucht dort hinauf zu gelangen, da dieser Turm, im Gegensatz zum Nordturm, überdacht war. Oft hatte Harry sich schon mit einem Regenschirm- Zauber schützen müssen, weil es Regnete wenn er auf dem Nordturm war.  
  
Sie waren jetzt an der Tür zu dem Ostturm angekommen. Harry beobachtet, wie Senara ihre Hand auf die Tür legte und etwas flüsterte. Die Tür gab quietschend nach und man sah eine steile Treppe mit schmalen, ausgetretenen Stufen. Das Geländer war eine Schlange! Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht nicht auf den Stufen auszurutschen, gingen beide schweigend nach oben. Dort angekommen gingen sie wieder durch eine Tür, die jedoch nicht mehr versiegelt war. Senara betrat als erstes die Plattform und seufzte. Harry, der nun auch ganz oben war, sah warum. Alles war dreckig! Spinnenweben, Staub und ein muffiger Geruch schlugen ihm entgegen.  
  
Doch dies sollte nicht lange so bleiben. Die Frau neben ihm klatschte zweimal in die Hände und alles wurde schlagartig sauber. Jedoch war es immer noch ziemlich dunkel und Harry erkannte kaum die Umrisse der Brüstung. Er beobachtete Senara, wie sie etwas, das an ihrem Hals hing, abnahm und magisch vergrößerte. Jetzt sah er, dass es ein Stab sein musste. Sie ging in die Mitte des Turms und somit aus seiner Sichtweite. Ein leises Klopfen war zu hören und der Turm war grün beleuchtet. Oder sollte er besser das Turmzimmer sagen? Der gesamte Turm hatte nämlich Wände aus Glas, die jetzt im grünen Licht schillerten.  
  
„Willkommen im Ostturm, auch Schlangenturm genannt. Dem ehemaligen Büro von Salazar Slytherin."Harry sah sich erstaunt um, in dem Raum stand ein massiger, dunkler Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, eine Sitzgruppe mit Sofas und ein schwarzer Flügel. Alle Möbel, besonders das Klavier, waren mit Schlangenmustern verziert und in den Farben grün und schwarz gehalten. „Wieso konnten sie die Tür zu diesem Turm öffnen?", fragte Harry die Lehrerin, die in einem der Sessel platz genommen hatte. Er setzte sich ebenfalls. Dann viel sein Blick auf einen langen Stab, der in der Mitte des Raumes dort stand wo Senara vorhin stand. Es waren zwei schwarze Schlangen, die zwischen ihren Köpfen einen grün-schimmernden Stein hielten.  
  
Senara wartete, bis der Junge sich orientiert hatte. Er würde vor dem unterricht antworten brauchen, Details aus ihrer Vergangenheit um genau zu sein. Gut, er hatte die Frage gestellt und den Stab entdeckt, jetzt gab es kein zurück.  
  
„Ich bin nicht immer Senara le Fay gewesen. Der Nachname le Fay ist nicht erblich, das war er noch nie."Harry sah sie interessiert an. „Den Namen bekommt man, wenn man als Hüterin der Wälder Albions gewählt wird. Die Hüterin der Wälder regiert, zusammen mit der Herrin des Sees und der Hohenpriesterin, Avalon und alle drei bekommen mit dem Amt auch den Namen. Mein echter Name lautet Riddle."Harry stockte der Atem. Riddle? Wie Tom Vorlost Riddle? Wie Lord Voldemort? „Sie sind mit Voldemort verwandt?", fragte der Junge stockend. Zu seinem staunen nickte die Frau. „Ja, ich bin die jüngere Schwester von Tom Riddle. Aber das Monster, dass jetzt die Zauberwelt terrorisiert ist nicht mehr mein Bruder. Und falls das deine nächste frage ist, ich unterstütze ihn sicher nicht."  
  
Stille. Senara´s letzten Worte waren nicht mehr so ruhig und beherrscht gewesen. Harry sah es deutlich in ihren Augen, wenn sie von ihm sprach. Trauer und Wut brachen aus ihnen. Erst hatte er geglaubt sie wäre wirklich eine Todesserin, doch diese Reaktion schien echt zu sein. „Ich glaube ihnen. Aber wenn das erklärt immer noch nicht, wieso sie in den Turm kommen."Senara war sichtlich erleichtert. „Das heißt Tom und ich haben die gleiche Blutlinie und sind beide potenzielle Erben von Salazar. Doch du hast recht, die Blutlinie allein reicht nicht. Wie du vielleicht weißt hat jeder der Gründer einen Gegenstand gehabt, in den er einen Teil seiner Kraft verschloss. Das Schwert von Griffindor hast du ja selbst benutzt und der Gegenstand von Slytherin ist der Stab, den du dort siehst. Helga Huffelpuff hatte einen Ring und Ruvenda Ravenclaw einen Dolch. Diese sind allerdings verschollen."Harry wurde ungeduldig: „Und wieso haben sie jetzt den Stab und Voldemort nicht, der hatte in seiner Schulzeit ja genügend Möglichkeiten ihn zu holen oder?"  
  
„Er hat es oft genug versucht, aber nur der wahre Erbe kann die ganze Macht Slytherins nutzen und damit auch den Stab. Tom konnte die Kammer öffnen, da er, wie ich, Parsel spricht. Jedoch gehört noch mehr dazu,um sich den Stab zu verdienen. Ein wahrer Slytherin weiß nicht nur List und Tücke zu nutzen, sondern hat auch eine gewisser drang zur Wahrheit. Sicher nicht anderen gegenüber, aber zumindest sich selbst. Das hat Tom noch nie gekonnt. Das fing schon damit an, dass er lieber nach Griffindor wollte. Und er glaubte lieber Lügen solange sie zu seinem Weltbild passten. Salazar Slytherin versucht auch die weiße Seite zu kennen. Sie zu verstehen, um sie zu seiner Stärke zu machen. Tom hat die weiße Magie gehasst. Er hat sie für schwach gehalten und nie gesehen, dass weiße und schwarze Magie zusammen mächtiger sind als alles andere. Ich hingegen hatte auch schon immer den Hang zur dunklen Seite, schließlich hatte ich keine anderen Erfahrungen mit Muggeln gemacht als Tom, aber trozdem habe ich die weiße Magie schätzen gelernt. Und als ich vor ein paar Tagen das erste mal in Hogwarts war, hat mich der Stab ausgewählt."  
  
Sie machte eine lange Pause und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Turm. Harry musste die Informationen erst einmal richtig verarbeiten. Was wusste er noch aus Voldemorts Jugend? Er war in einem Heim aufgewachsen und war dort nur mishandelt worden. Hatten sie Senara auch so behandelt? Die Frau schien eine klare Linie zwischen dem Jungen aus dieser Zeit und dem Verrückten zu ziehen. Er hatte ihre Familie getötet, wieso lebte sie dann noch? Wieso war sie nicht in Hogwarts gewesen? Harry wollte erst warten, bis sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte, doch er entschied sich, sie, nach ein paar Minuten vergeblichen Wartens, anzusprechen. „Professor, wieso waren sie damals nicht Hogwars?"Senara drehte sich zu ihm um, es schien ihr Äußerlich gut zu gehen, aber wer konnte das schon mit Sicherheit sagen?  
  
„Weißt du, es gibt Kinder, die nie ihre Kräfte zeigen und bei denen wird gar nicht erst danach getestet. Ich war eine Weise, da hat sich niemand darum geschert. Erst als Tom versuchte mich zu töten aktivierten sich meine Kräfte und ich gelang nach Avalon."Harry meinte eine Spur von verbitterung in ihrer Stimme zu hören, doch er kam nicht dazu nachzufragen. „Aber nun ist schluss mit der Fragerrei!", sagte sie wieder heiter, „Wir sind wegen etwas ganz anderem hier und du erfährst später noch mehr über mich."Der Junge nickte, er konnte sie nicht zwingen, von ihrer Vergangenheit zu reden. Er war froh, dass sie es so bereitwillig erzählt hatte. Mehr durfte er jetzt nicht verlangen.  
  
Sie deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung aufzustehen und, wie sie, an das Fenster zu gehen. Nun Stand er neben ihr und entdeckte den Sichelmond am Horizont, der Himmerl war klar und die Sterne sehr hell. „Sie in den Mond und versuche dich zu entspannen. Wir fangen alle Übungen mit dieser an, um den Körper zu entspannen und den Geist zu schärfen."Harry folge der Anweisung und fokussierte seinen Geist auf den weißen Mond. Sein Bewusstsein vergaß langsam Zeit und Ort und nur noch der Mond blieb übrig. Er spürte nicht einmal, wie Senara sich hinter ihn stellte und ihre Hand so auf seinen Nacken lege, dass der Daumen auf der Wirbelsäule lag und die anderen Finger zu seiner Schulter lagen. Doch dann plötzlich verschamm alles vor seinen Augen und er fand sich an einer Klippe wieder. Es war Nacht und der Sommerwind trug einen salzigen Duft mit sich. Unten an der steilen Klippe brachen sich die tosenden Fluten.  
  
„Wo sind wir?", fragte der verwirrte Junge und bemerkte, dass er und seine Lehrerin nur noch weiße Kleidung trugen; Er eine Stoffhose und eine Tunika; Sie ein langes Kleid mit Trompetenärmeln. „In meinem Geist. Oder besser gesagt in einem Teil davon. Hier werden wir unsere nächsten Übungen abhalten, das ist sicherer und ich kann dir besser zeigen wie du bestimmte Dinge tun musst. Aber keine Angst du kannst jeder Zeit hier raus."Harry sah sie zweifelnd an, nickte aber. „Als erstes musst du lernen, deine Konzentration über längere Zeit aufracht zu erhalten", erklährte sie ihm und strich sich eine wiederspenstige Haarsträne hinter ein Ohr, „Es ist wichtig, dass du außerdem lernst deinen Geist komplett zu lehren. Wenn du das beherscht, ist es nicht mehr sehr schwer deinen Geist vor Legementikern zu schützen."  
  
Die Frau trat näher an den Rand der Klippe und setzte sich an den Rand. „Setz dich zu mir wir wollen beginnen."Harry folge ihrer Bitte und wartet auf weitere Anweisungen. Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, hob sie ihre Hand und eine weiße, strahlende Rose erschien. Sie war wunderschön und schien die Zerbrechlichkeit des Lebens, mit der Kraft der Reinheit zu verbinden. „Wie haben sie das gemacht?", fragte der Junge staunend. „Schon vergessen? Wir sind hier in meinem Geist, ich kann es hier so aussehen lassen wie ich will. Um das zu tun muss ich es mir nur vorstellen können und genügend Konzentration aufwenden um es auch schaffen zu können. Und damit kommen wir auch schon zu deiner ersten Lektion. Du kannst hier ebenfalls Dinge schaffen, aber nur wenn du es schaffst dich lange und stark genug zu konzentrieren."  
  
Sie stand wieder auf, setzte die Blume ein paar Schritte von der Klippe in den Boden und strich zart über die Blüte. Langsam wuchs aus dieser einen Rose ein ganzer Strauch mit unzähligen Blüten. Senara brach eine davon ab und reichte sie Harry. Der wollte die Rose erst fallen lassen. Sie war kälter als Eis! Doch dann zerfiel sie schnell in seinen Händen. Er blickte in die Richtung der Frau und sah, dass auch der Strauch verschwunden war. „Und das soll ich jetzt auch versuchen?"  
  
Sie nickte und sagte: „Fang mit etwas sehr einfachem an, wie einen Ball oder eine Murmel. Stelle dir diesen Gegenstand in allen Einzelheiten vor und dass du ihn ihn deinen Händen hällst. Versuche dabei nur an diesen Vorgang zu denken."Der Junge hielt die Hände hoch und starrte sie an. Einer grüner Ball. So groß wie ein Schnatz und weich wie Schaumstoff. Ein Ball! Harry konzentrierte sich stark und gerade, als er dachte, er würde es nicht schaffen, erschien der Ball! Doch als er sich über den Erfolg freute, verschwand der Ball sofort wieder. Entäuscht seuftze er, wie ein kleines Kind, dem man sein Spielzeug weggenommen hatte.  
  
Senara jedoch schien überrascht. Auf seine fragende Blicke antwortete sie: „Das schaffen nur wenige beim ersten mal. Du hast heute einen wichtigen Schritt geschaftt. Lass uns nun wieder zurückkehren."Sie klatschte in die Hände und Harry sah schlagartig wieder den Mond vor sich. Sein Körper war ein wenig steif und er versuchte sich langsam zu Lockern.  
  
Senara jedoch schien das alles nicht im geringsten beeinflusst zu haben. Sie ging einfach zu einer Komode, goss Wasser in ein Glas, ging wieder zu ihm und reichte es ihm. Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie trocken sein Mund geworden war und harry nahm dankbar das Glas an. „Am Anfang wirst du noch diese Symthome haben, doch später werden sie einfach verschwinden. Wir sollten uns jeden zweiten Tag zum Training treffen, in Ordnung?"Harry gab seine zustimmung und reichte ihr das leere Glas. „Und sonst habe ich keine Übungen auf?"Sie lachte leise, „Sicher, vor dem einschlafen versuchst du das gleiche, wie eben, noch einmal. Klar klappt das außerhalb meins Geistes nicht, aber du trainierst trozdem deine konzentration. Mutter, ist es schon spät! Gute Nacht Harry und denk an die Übung."„Gute Nacht Professor."  
  
Harry ging die steile Treppe den Trum hinab und war froh, jetzt vernünftigen Unterricht zu bekommen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja bald seinen Albträumen zu entfliehen. Senara saß derweilen in einem der Sessel und sah sich noch einamal in dem Turmzimmer um. Es gefiel ihr hier sehr, wann würde sie dieses Zimmer wohl offiziell ihr Büro nennen können? Sie sehnte sich nach der Zeit, in der ihr Kampf vorrüber war und sie ihren Teil der Profezeihung erfüllt hatte. Was würde der Junge bis dahin noch alles durchstehen müssen? 


	5. Sieg oder Niederlage?

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry (wird später schlimmer), OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, den ganzen Tag in dem Kapitel unterzubringen, doch das hat irgentwie nicht geklappt ^^  
  
Ich würde mich über nen Kommentar freuen, es ist nicht so schwer, wenn man es einmal versucht hat * g * . Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 3 Sieg oder Niederlage?  
  
Senara stand in der Mitte des Duellraumes und sah sich um. Es hatte schon seine vorteile Erbin zu sein, so konnte sie jederzeit das Schloss nach belieben verändern. Dieser Raum war jetzt so groß wie zwei normale Klassenräume und war in der Mitte durch einen unsichtbaren Schild getrennt. Der Schild verhinderte gleichzeitig, dass Flüche durch ihn drangen und hielt auch Geräusche fern. Snape und sie konnten so im gleichen Raum bleiben, ohne sich zu stören. Die gleichen Schilde wurden auch oft in der Schule auf Avalon genutzt, hatten sich gut bewährt und konnten mit einfachen Passwörtern aktiviert und deaktiviert werden. Das Passwort für diesen Schild war eine Zahlenkombination, das verhinderte eine ungewollte Deaktivierung.  
  
Nun wendete sie sich der Ausrüstung zu und kontrollierte die Vollständigkeit. Ein paar Heiltränke von Snape, Schutzamulette für die Schüler, wenn sie neue oder gefährliche Flüche übten und auch ein paar halb- magische Waffen, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Waffen, die nur die Schüler aus der vierten Gruppe benutzen konnten. Die Priesterin hatte bewusst nur eine kleine Auswahl mitgebracht. Dolche, Schwerter und ihre Lieblingswaffen, die Kampfstäbe. Die mit diesen Waffen würden nur wenige klar kommen.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass gleich die ersten Schüler kommen würden. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie an die, von ihr und Snape vorbereitete, Rede dachte. Entgegen der Vermutungen der anderen Lehrer an dieser Schule, kam sie gut mit dem Zaubertrankmeister aus. Sie respektierten sich wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten. Der Professor war einer der wenigen Menschen, die ahnten, dass sie über große Macht verfügte. Oder konnte es sein, dass er bemerkt hatte, wie ähnlich sie dem dunklen Lord sah? Zumindest wusste er von ihren schwarzmagischen Fähigkeiten, die hatte sie ja im Ministerium melden müssen. Würde es ihn sehr überraschen, wenn er sah wie gut sie auch weiße Magie beherrschte? Irgendwann würde es zu einem Duell kommen und Senara freute sich auf diesen Tag. Doch bis dahin würde der Mann zusehen müssen, wie sich sein Patenkind eine neue Lehrerin suchte.  
  
Er betrat gerade den Raum, sie nickte ihm zu und er erwiderte die Geste knapp, dann kamen die ersten Schüler, Slytherins. Snape stand nun neben ihr und hatte seine typische Miene aufgesetzt. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Schüler standen vollzählig vor ihnen. Unbeobachtet musterte Senara Harry. Der Junge schien sich auf den Unterricht zu freuen, trotz dem Umstand, das er der einzige Griffindor unter einer Gruppe von Slytherins war. Es würde eine interessante Stunde werden, doch nun war Ersteinmahl die kleine Rede an der Reihe.  
  
Snape räusperte sich, es wurde sofort still und er fing an: „Dieses Fach erfordert ein hohes Maß an Disziplin und Verantwortung. Sie sollten von Anfang an wissen, dass sie jederzeit von diesem Unterricht ausgeschlossen werden können, wenn sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten."„Das gilt besonders für die Gruppen drei und vier, sie haben die Erlaubnis auch außerhalb des Unterrichts her zu kommen und zu üben. Wenn sie das tun müssen sie die Schutzamulette tragen, die dort liegen. Heiltränke befinden sich ebenfalls in diesem Regal", führte Senara fort. „Haben sie noch allgemeine Fragen?", fragte sie. Eine kurze Pause entstand, schweigen. „Dann fangen wir an!", kam es von Snape, „Eins und Zwei zu mir in die hintere Hälfte."  
  
Senara ging mit ihren Schülern in die vordere Hälfte des Raumes. „15, 75, 10, 5", sagte Senara und der Schild aktivierte sich, und war nun als einen leicht, blau schimmernden Schleier zu sehen. „Der Schild verhindert, dass wir die anderen stören und natürlich umgekehrt. Kein Fluch und kein Geräusch durchdringt ihn, ihr jedoch könnt ihn ohne Probleme passieren", erklärte die Professorin ihnen und ging nun zum Waffenschrank. Sie nahm ein Schwert und einen Stab hinaus. „Ihr seid im sechsten Jahrgang. Jeder von euch hat sich bereits Duelliert. Einige mehr, andere weniger. Ihr bekommt einen festen Trainingspartner und die vierten auch eine der halb-magischen Waffen. Aber dazu komme ich später noch."Sie teilte die dritte Gruppe paarweise auf und gab ihnen die Anweisung ihnen bekannte Dinge zu wiederholen, dann wendete sie sich der vierten zu.  
  
„Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe, bekommt jeder von euch eine Waffe. Sie können sich diese selbst aussuchen, aber müssen sie dann bis das Schuljahr beendet ist nutzen und dürfen keine der anderen auch nur anfassen. Zur Auswahl steht als erstes das Schwert. Ich rate nur den kräftigen es zu wählen, da es große Ausdauer erfordert es auch wirklich nutzen zu können. Dann haben wir noch Dolche, diese sind für schnelle, wendige Personen geeignet. Als letztes kann ich euch noch die Stäbe anbieten. Mit Stäben kann man Schnelligkeit und Kraft gut verbinden, jedoch dauert es sehr lange sie auch magisch nutzen zu können, deswegen dürfen nur die Stärksten unter euch auch diese Waffe wählen. Ich rufe die, die unter allen drei Waffen wählen dürfen, jetzt auf und ihr nehmt eine der Waffen. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Viola Johnsen und Gwen Johnsen."  
  
Die vier nahmen alle einen der Stäbe. Harry sah sich die Mädchen an, die mit ihnen aufgerufen worden waren. Sie waren Slytherins und ihm nie besonders aufgefallen. Draco hingegen hatte sich nicht gewundert. Dank seiner Gabe hatte er gewusst, dass die Schwestern, die einzigen waren , die annähernd so stark waren, wie Harry und er. Er kannte sie nicht gut, aber er wusste, dass sie keine Anhänger Voldemorts waren. Auch wenn sie sich nicht öffentlich dazu bekannten. „Gut, wie ich sehe haben sie ihre Chance genutzt. Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie es nicht bereuen. Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy werden zusammen trainieren. Sie beide ebenfalls", erklärte Senara den Geschwistern.  
  
Harry sah schnell zu Draco, ob dieser sich gegen diese Aufteilung wehren würde, doch der schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Harry war anscheinend nicht der einzige, dem das aufgefallen war, doch die anderen trauten sich nicht etwas zu sagen. Der blonde schien sein Freundschaftsangebot wirklich ernst zu nehmen.  
  
Nachdem auch die anderen der vierten Gruppe ihre Waffen genommen hatten und eingeteilt worden waren, wandte sich Senara wieder beiden Gruppen zu. „Der Unterricht wird wie folgt sein; Erste Stunde wiederholen wir und lernen neue Sprüche, in der zweiten Stunde übt die dritte Gruppe weiter und kann sich duellieren. Die vierte Gruppe bekommt in der Zeit Untericht im Gebrauch ihrer Waffen. Ich werde ein paar Minuten vor Unterrichtsschluss ein Paar aufrufen, dass sich dann duellieren wird. Dieses Paar muss nicht unbedingt auch zusammen trainieren, wenn einer von euch also den Wunsch hat sich mit jemanden zu duellieren, kann er nach der ersten Stunde zu mir kommen und es sagen. Heute werden wir in der zweiten Stunde ein paar Duelle abhalten. Ich bin gespannt, wie ihr euch schlagt. Wer möchte als erstes?"  
  
Keiner Traute sich und alle sahen sich verstohlen um. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen, ohne das etwas zu hören oder zu sehen war. Dann seufzte Senara und rief Ron und Nevile auf. Die beiden gingen zögernd in die Mitte, wo ein Kreis durch helle Steine im Boden gekennzeichnet war. Nervös standen sie nun dort und sahen die Professorin fragend an. „Fangt an", sagte sie nur und nickte ihnen zu.  
  
Die beiden fingen an, sich Flüche zu zuwerfen. Durch ihr gemeinsames Training mit der DA, kannten sie die Stärken und Schwächen des anderen gut, doch Nevile schien, zu aller Überraschung, besser zu sein als Ron. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute und der Junge hatte er geschafft, Ron mit einem Pertificus- Fluch zu treffen. Alle applaudierten und Nevile machte seinen Fluch rückgängig, ihm schien das ganze eher peinlich zu sein. Ron war ziemlich sauer und warf seinem Gegner wütende Blicke zu.  
  
Sie waren nichts wirklich besonderes, aber sie beherrschten alle Flüche, die sie für ihre Klassenstufe können müssten. Senaras Blicke schweiften aber schon wieder über die Jugendlichen. Wen könnte sie jetzt nehmen? Doch eigentlich wusste sie das bereits. Senara wollte wissen wie weit Draco und Harry schon waren und das wäre eine sehr gute Möglichkeit das zu testen. „Das war sehr gut Mister Longbottom. 10 Punkte für Griffindor, für sie und Mister Weasly. Sie haben sich beide gut behauptet. Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Duell der Vierergruppe? Malfoy und Potter, zeigen sie doch mal was sie schon können."  
  
Draco stellte sich auf und Harry folgte seinem Beispiel. Eine leichte Spannung lag in der Luft und Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut von der Magie, die Harry verströmte. Sie fühlte sich so vertraut an und doch wusste Draco irgend wie, dass das noch lange nicht alles war, das der Junge leisten konnte. Harry ging es nicht anders, auch wenn er nicht Dracos Kräfte besaß. Sie wollten gerade anfangen, als sie bemerkten, dass sie noch die Stäbe in den Händen hielten. Unentschlossen sahen die beiden Senara an. Die zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sah damit Snape verdächtig ähnlich. „Ich finde es ja toll, dass ihr die Stäbe schon benutzen wollt, aber bis ihr so weit seid wird es wohl noch ein wenig dauern", sagte sie belustigt, ging zu ihnen und nahm ihnen die Stäbe ab, „Jetzt könnt ihr anfangen. Und lasst mir den Duellraum heil."  
  
Noch bevor sich Draco über die letzte Äußerung wundern konnte, griff der Griffindor ihn an. Mit Mühe und Not wehrte er den Angriff ab. Das war der Start eines verbissenen Wettkampfes. Dabei überraschten sie sich beide mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Draco musste mit ansehen, wie seine Flüche ohne Gegenwehr ihr Ziel verfehlten. Einfach deshalb, weil Harry zu schnell und wendig war. Zudem schien der Schwarzhaarige sich ziemlich gut mit schwarzer Magie aus zu kennen.  
  
Harry war weniger von den schwarzmagischen Kenntnissen, als von der Stärke seines Gegners überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Draco so mächtig war. Beide hatten großen Spaß an dem Duell und reizten ihre Kräfte fast ganz aus. Doch, nach fast einer viertel Stunde, mussten sie einsehen, dass keiner von ihnen gewinnen konnte. Erschöpft brachen sie ihr Duell ab und merkten erst jetzt, dass die anderen Schüler sie ungläubig anstarrten. Fragend sah Harry Draco an, doch der hob auch nur unwissend die Schultern. Dann viel den beiden auf das sie die ganze Zeit auch schwarze Magie benutz hatten. Nicht nur die einfachen Flüche, nein auch die schwierigen hatten sie, ohne Probleme, benutz.  
  
Harry war von sich selbst überrascht, er hatte sie noch nie gegen jemanden eingesetzt und kannte sie eigentlich nur aus seine Studien. Doch Draco war sauer auf sich selbst, er hatte sich von seine Gefühlen hinreißen lassen und hatte vor der gesamten Klasse seine Kräfte preisgegeben. Im Stillen war er dankbar dafür, dass er nicht aus versehen auch verbotene Flüche benutzt hatte.  
  
Senara war sehr zufrieden, denn sie hatte gesehen was die beiden Jungen leisten konnten. Sie waren sogar weiter, als sie es vermutet hatte. Es würde viel Spaß bringen, den beiden ihre wahre Kraft zu zeigen. Doch nun war der Unterricht Ersteinmahl vorbei und die Schüler verließen tuschelnd der Raum. Snape kam zu ihr, er hatte das Duell seiner Patenkindes beobachtet und ihm war das zufriedene Lächeln seiner Kollegin nicht entgangen. „Die beiden sind wirklich gut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Potter sich so gut mit Schwarzmagie auskennt."Senara räumte die Waffen ordentlich weg, „Sie können beide noch viel mehr. Wie ist es bei ihnen gelaufen?" Snape ärgerte sich über ihren Themenwechsel, aber er würde nicht den Fehler machen und sie direkt fragen. Er würde auch so herausbekommen, welches Interesse sie an den beiden hatte.  
  
Zurückhaltend höflich antwortete er ihr und verließ den Raum. Seanara hatte den Lehrer beobachtet und musste im Stillen zugeben, dass der Man gute Menschenkenntnis besaß. Sein sonst so rüdes und einschüchterndes Verhalten hatte sich ihr gegenüber, in ein respektvolle Zurückhaltung verwandelt. Severus Snape war eben ein Slytherin, wie er im Buche stand. Das Haus hatte wirklich einen guten Hauslehrer und allein sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber, war der Grund, warum er es auch noch immer war. Als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sie eigentlich vorgehabt selbst Hauslehrerin zu werden, doch in Snape sah sie eine würdige Vertretung. Er würde ihr nicht im Weg stehen und sollte es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen, was garantiert der Fall sein würde, hatte sie ihre Mittel ihn zu Kooperation zu bewegen.  
  
Snape war nicht ihr Feind und sie würde ihn noch früh genug zum Verbündeten machen. Senara ging aus dem Raum zum Schlangenturm, sie hatte diesen Raum schnell lieb gewonnen. Besonders der schwarze Flügel hatte es ihr angetan und so verbrachte sie den restlichen Vormittag damit Klavier zu spielen, während ihre Gedanken um den Leistungskurs am Nachmittag kreisten. 


	6. Neuanfänge und ihre Folgen

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry (wird später schlimmer), OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Ein sehr wichtiges Kapitel dieses Mal und deswegen nicht sehr einfach. Eigentlich wollte ich das Treffen der beiden noch hier mit unterbringen, aber ich hab mir n 2000 Wörter Limit gesetzt. Dazu kommt noch, dass ich das nicht quetschen und kürzen wollte.  
  
Ich wollte mich noch mal für die tollen Reviews bedanken, die haben mich echt motiviert. ^^  
  
Ich würde mich über nen Kommentar freuen, es ist nicht so schwer, wenn man es einmal versucht hat * g * . Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 6 Neuanfänge und ihre Folgen  
  
Harry saß in der großen Halle und aß sein Mittagessen. Wie lange würde Draco ihm noch Zeit für seine Entscheidung lassen? Der Griffindor hatte ihr Duell sehr genossen, da war kein Druck wegen irgendwelchen Erwartungen und auch die Träume von Sirius Tod hatte er für die Zeit vergessen können. Wie sehr sehnte er sich jetzt danach, dass seine Gedanken schwiegen. Was den Jungen aber fast noch mehr nervte, als die quälenden Erinnerungen, waren die Blicke seiner Mitschüler. Bis zum Mittagessen hatte sich das Duell zwischen ihm und Draco bereits herumgesprochen.  
  
Er, der ach so gute und brave Held, hatte schwarze Magie benutzt. Harry versuchte die flüsternden Schüler zu ignorieren, aber das war nicht gerade einfach, wenn diese so plump über ihn redeten, dass er es sofort merkte. Wieso war er nicht in Slytherin? Abgesehen davon, dass es dort nichts besonderes war schwarze Magie zu nutzen, würde er sich nicht mit solchen untalentierten Lästerern rumschlagen müssen. Die wussten wenigstens wie man „unauffällig"buchstabierte. Seuftsend bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihm vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuwarf, wenn sie nicht gerade mit Rons verletztem Ego beschäftigt war. Und als wenn das noch nicht genug wäre, trafen ihn auch die tadelnden Blicke Dubeldors.  
  
Harry hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf dieses Theaterspiel! Solange er die Welt rettete und das tat was sie wollten, war er ihr bester Freund. Dann konnte er mit seinen Problemen zu ihnen kommen und auf ihre Hilfe hoffen. Doch wenn er nur einen Schritt allein machte, warfen sie ihn weg. Wie sollte er gegen den mächtigsten schwarzen Zauberer dieser Zeit antreten ohne seine Magie zu kennen? Wie viele Menschen mussten noch sterben, bis sie ihm endlich weinen ließen? Bis sie seine Gefühle anerkannten?  
  
Der Direktor ging ihm dabei am meisten auf die Nerven. Dumbledor hatte ihn zu den Dursleys gegeben und hatte erwartet das aus ihm ein normaler Junge wurde. Der Mann hatte in all die Jahre belogen und ihm immer nur die Informationen gegeben, die Nötig waren um seine Befehle unbewusst zu folgen. Er hatte ihn für seine Zwecke benutzt, ohne darauf zu achten, wie es ihm dabei ging. Dumbeldor predigte allen immer vor, wie grausam Voldemort doch war und behandelte die Menschen um ihn herum oft nicht viel besser. Auch wenn die beiden andere Ziele hatten, sie waren sich in vielen Punkten so gleich, dass es eigentlich egal war, wer gewann.  
  
Genervt stand Harry vom Tisch auf, um sich auf dem Weg zu seiner nächsten Stunde zu machen. Hoffentlich konnte ihn der Leistungskurs Verteidigung ein wenig ablenken. Doch als er den Raum betrat sah er sich wieder mit einem Problem konfrontiert. Dieses Problem hieß Draco Malfoy und hatte ohne seine Leibwächter auf ihn gewartet. Der Griffindor wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte und ging unentschlossen auf den blonden Jungen zu. Spätestens nach ihrem Duell war Harry klar, dass er Draco zustimmen würde, doch das Problem war wie.  
  
„Das Duell heute war klasse. Ich geb das nicht gern zu, aber du stellst dich gar nicht mal so blöd an für einen Griffindor", sagte Draco und hatte wieder diesen leicht sarkastischen Ton. „Entschuldigung, ist ne blöde Angewohnheit. Wie lautet deine Entscheidung?", fragte er dieses Mal neutraler. Harry zögerte kurz, wurde sich aber dann bewusst, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. „Ich bin einverstanden. Lass es uns noch einmal von vorne versuchen, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hab wie wir das machen sollen."  
  
„Wie wäre es wenn sie sich Ersteinmahl setzten?"Senara war plötzlich herein gekommen und ging an den beiden vorbei zum Pult. Geschockt vom ihrem plötzlichen Auftreten, folgten Harry und Draco ihrer Anweisung sofort. „Bevor sie jetzt irgendetwas dummes sagen. Ich habe nur die letzten paar Worte gehört und ich will den Rest nicht hören. Egal was es ist. Was ich jetzt wissen will ist, wo ihre Mitschüler sind?"In dem Moment platzten die anderen rein. „Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber Peves hat auf dem Gang magische Klebe verteilt und wir mussten erst einen Lehrer rufen", entschuldigte eine Ravenclaw ihre Verspätung.  
  
Senara nickte und deutete ihnen sich zu setzten. „Dieser Leistungskurs ist für alle die sich für die Arbeit als Auror oder Ministeriumsarbeiten interessieren. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, das ganze wie in der Aurorenakademie auf zu ziehen. Das heißt konkret: das Lernen von Flüchen und Gegenflüchen, bestimmte Zaubertränke und Heilsprüchen. Ich selbst bin anerkannte Aurorin und kann euch aus erster Hand beibringen, was ihr für euren Traumberuf braucht. Doch es ist egal wie gut ihr hier seid, denn wenn ihr euch nicht in Fächern wie Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung anstrengt, dann braucht ihr euch nicht bewerben."  
  
Sie setzte sich an das Pult und ließ den Schüler Zeit das eben gesagte zu verdauen. „Damit wäre das geklärt. Ein weiterer Punkt, der für mich sehr wichtig ist, sind verschiedene Diskussionen. Das mag euch jetzt komisch vorkommen, aber irgendwann wird ein Punkt kommen, an dem ihr ganz sicher sein müsst, was ihr für richtig und falsch haltet. In dieses Diskussionen hört ihr was andere über bestimmte Sachen denken und wie sie damit umgehen. Heute möchte ich gleich damit anfangen. Das Thema heißt: Ist schwarze Magie böse? Schreibt jetzt einfach auf, was ihr dazu wisst und wie eure Meinung ist. In zehn Minuten setzten wir uns zusammen und vergleichen mal."  
  
Harry war dankbar über dieses Thema, gleichzeitig wunderte er sich darüber, wieso sie es heute gewählt hatte. War es weil sie die Reaktionen des Duells gesehen hatte? Oder hatte sie das Thema schon vorher ausgesucht? Hatte sie schon vorher gewusst, dass er schwarze Magie benutzen würde? Heute Abend würden sie sich ja wieder zum Training treffen, vielleicht hatte sie ja eine Antwort für ihn. Er notierte ein paar Sachen aus seinen Recherchen auf einem Stück Pergament, wie die Registrierung von schwarzen Zauberern und Hexen und die Tatsache das die Magie allein nicht dafür verantwortlich dafür war, was man damit machte. Auch weiße Magie konnte schaden und schwarze auch retten.  
  
„So die Zeit ist um, steht alle mal bitte auf und nehmt eure Schulsachen vom Tisch."Die Professorin schnipste mit den Fingern und die Tische verschwanden, die Stühle waren jetzt zu einem Stuhlkreis geordnet und alle nahmen wieder platz.  
  
Die Diskussion an sich war eher enttäuschend. Die meisten waren der festen Ansicht, dass schwarze Magie böse war und somit auch die die sie benutzten. Deswegen waren auch viele ziemlich geschockt, als Senara ihnen sagte, dass sie selbst eine registrierte Schwarzmagierin war. Das aber machte Harry hellhörig, würde sie ihn vielleicht die schwarze Magie lehren?  
  
Nachdem er die restliche Zeit der Stunde damit verbrachte, dem intoleranten Geschwafel der anderen zu zuhören, packte er seine Tasche und wollte gerade gehen, als Draco ihm einen Zettel zusteckte und schnell weiterging, ohne das jemand das gesehen hatte. Harry nahm seine Sachen und ging in eine ruhige Ecke der Bücherei. Er faltete den Zettel ungeduldig auseinander und las.  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
wenn du den Brief hier liest hast du mein Angebot angenommen.  
  
Es wäre zu gefährlich mich öffentlich mit dir sehen zu lassen und ich hoffe du verstehst das. Wir könnten uns heute Nacht auf dem Nordturm treffen und reden. Ich bin mir sicher du hast ne Menge Fragen, geht mir selbst nicht anders.  
  
Draco  
  
Draco hatte recht, sie würden jede Menge Probleme bekommen, wenn sie sich zu oft zusammen blicken ließen. Harry hatte auch so schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und wollte nicht noch mehr. Dadurch, dass sie Trainingspartner waren würde sich schon irgendwie eine Möglichkeit finden lassen, sich zu treffen. Aber der Griffindor hatte Angst, große Angst. Wie sollte er mit Draco reden, wenn er doch schon bei seinen „Freunden"angst davor hatte verletzt zu werden. Würde der blonde von ihm Fragen stellen, auf die er nicht antworten konnte, einfach weil die Erinnerungen so schmerzten?  
  
Um sich abzulenken holte sich Harry ein paar Bücher und machte seine Hausaufgaben. Danach widmete er sich wieder seinen Recherchen. Als er den offenen Teil der Bibliothek nach Infos über schwarze Magie und Zauber durchsucht hatte, war er auf verschiedene Bücher gestoßen, die wohl in die verbotene Abteilung gehört hatten. Sie waren überraschenderweise in Parsel geschrieben und so wahrscheinlich der Zensur entgangen.  
  
Es waren insgesamt fünf Bücher, eines handelte von schwarzen Tränken, die meist dazu da waren jemanden zu schaden. Zwei Bücher waren anonyme Biographien von Zauberern, die wohl hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen waren. Das vierte enthielt Flüche und Rituale, es war das umfangreichste. Das dünnste Buch war älter, als die anderen und fiel schon auseinander. Es war von Salazar Slytherin! Harry hatte es schon bis zur hälfte gelesen. Es war ein Studienbericht, aber handelte hauptsächlich von privaten Dingen, wie irgendwelchen nervenden Schülern. Zwischendurch waren jedoch seltsame Rituale beschrieben, die Harry nicht verstand. Jetzt wo er wusste wer Senara war, hatte er überlegt ihr dieses Buch zu geben, wenn er es durchgelesen hatte. Da war ihm auch eingefallen, dass sie im Schlangenturm vielleicht noch mehr dieser Bücher hatte, es war ja Salazars Büro gewesen.  
  
Harry hatte diese Bucher vom Anti-Klau-Fluch befreit, was nicht einfach gewesen war und in einem Geheimfach der Bücherei versteckt. Nun saß er in der hintersten Ecke und machte sich Aufzeichnungen in sein eigenes Studienbuch. Es war eins dieser Bücher, die automatisch neue Seiten bekamen, wenn sie voll waren. Damit es niemand lesen konnte, hatte er ebenfalls in Parsel geschrieben, auch wenn das anfangs noch nicht sehr schnell ging.  
  
Am Abend trafen sich Senara und Harry wieder im Schlangenturm und trainierten Harrys Konzentration. Während ihrer Übungen viel der Lehrerin immer wieder auf, wie unkonzentriert Harry war. Als sie Harry darauf ansprach, wollte der nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Doch die Priesterin wusste bereits was oder besser gesagt wer in Harrys Gedanken rumgeisterte. Sie entließ den Jungen früher, weil es einfach keinen Sinn mehr machte, da er zu abgelenkt war. Dankbar verließ Harry den Ostturm und machte sich auf den Weg zum Nordturm.  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin holte der Griffindor aber noch seinen Tarnumhang, um später auf dem Rückweg nicht erwischt zu werden. So ausgerüstet stieg er auf den Turm und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. In den Umhang eingewickelt beobachtet er die Sterne und wartet ungeduldig auf Draco.  
  
Der Slytherin war nach dem Leistungskurs gleich in seinen Einzelzimmer gegangen und hatte ein Buch über Auren herausgesucht. Irgendetwas verband ihn mit Harry und er wollte wissen was. Ihre Magie glich sich, was war zwar nicht sehr häufig kam, aber vor. Jedoch war da noch etwas, ihrgendwie konnte Draco Harrys Gefühle nachempfinden und das hatte nichts mit seiner Gabe zu tun, denn mit der sah er nur was jemand fühlte und erlebte es nicht. Draco war sich sicher, dass diese komische Verbindung schon länger bestand.  
  
Es dauerte zwei Stunden und viele langweilige Seiten, bis Draco endlich etwas in dem Buch fand. Es ging dabei um Seelenpartner und erst wollte Draco die Passage schon überlesen, denn so viel hatte er mit Harry dann doch nicht gemeinsam. Dann las er eine Stelle die ihn eines besseren belehrte.  
  
++ Es gibt zwei Arten von Seelenpartnern. Einmal die, bei der sich die Personen sehr ähnlich sind, sie ist häufig unter Lichtmagiern verbreitet. Die andere ist das genaue Gegenteil, die Partner sind wie Tag und Nacht. sie ergänzen einander so perfekt. Diese Art ist den Schattenmagiern zu zuordnen. Bei beiden Arten kann es sein, dass sich die betreffenden Personen, erst nicht erkennen und so etwas wie eine Feindschaft entsteht. Ob es sich überhaupt um eine Seelenpartnerschaft handelt, kann mithilfe eines Zaubertranks festgestellt werden. ++  
  
Es war sonst nicht Dracos Art, impulsiv zu handeln. Doch er musste Gewissheit haben und so nahm er das Rezept für den Trank, ging damit in das Labor von Snape und begann den schwierigen Trank. Es dauerte bis zum Abend, da ihm der erste Versuch misslang. Dann aber hatte er den Trank fertig, füllte ihn ab und macht sich auf den Weg zum Nordturm. Es war nur eine Probe, aber wenn er und Harry wirklich Seelenpartner waren, dann würden sie sehr Mächtig werden und noch mächtigere Probleme bekommen. 


	7. Kannst du die Nacht fühlen?

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry (wird später schlimmer), OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Für alle die sich in diesem Kapitel etwas anderes gewünscht haben: ich hab nen Zeitplan und es wäre noch zu früh für Harry und Draco. Aber keine Angst was nicht ist wird noch werden. ^^°  
  
Ich würde mich über nen Kommentar freuen, es ist nicht so schwer, wenn man es einmal versucht hat * g * . Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 7 Kannst du die Nacht fühlen?  
  
Mit jeder Treppenstufe des Nordturms schwand Dracos Entschlossenheit. Harry und er hatten gerade erst Freundschaft geschlossen und Draco wusste, dass nicht nur er Angst davor hatte. War es richtig dann auch noch zu testen, ob sie Seelenpartner waren? Es würde den zerbrechlichen Bund auf eine harte Probe stellen und das konnte nicht gut gehen. Wenn sie wirklich solch ein Bund verband, dann würde er es noch früh genug erfahren. Der Slytherin versteckte die kleine Flasche mit dem Trank in eine kleine Nische an der Tür zur Plattform und ging hinaus.  
  
Harry stand an der Brüstung und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Es war als gehöre er dort hin, denn er verschmolz komplett mit seiner Umgebung. Das war nicht mehr der zerbrechliche Junge, den Albträume quälten. Das war der Held, der kraft und Sicherheit ausstrahlte. Doch es war eine dunkle Kraft, die seinen Griffiondor-Freunden nicht sehr gefallen würde. Draco richtete all seine Kräfte auf den Jungen, sah und fühlte das vor ihm ein echter Schattenmagier stand. Die Bezeichnung schwarzer Zauberer, war eigentlich schon immer falsch gewesen, hatte sich aber in einer Zeit der Todesser eingebürgert.  
  
Eigentlich hieß es Lichtmagie, Schattenmagie und Chaosmagie. Die Lichtmagie war hauptsächlich Heil- und Schöpfungsmagie, die Chaosmagie tötete oder brachte Schmerzen. Schattenmagie war eine Mischung aus allem und die mächtigste Form. Das war ihm erst bewusst geworden, als er die neue Professorin in der Bahn gesehen hatte. Sie war die erste wirklich Schattenmagierin, die er gesehen hatte, nachdem er seine Kräfte bekommen hatte. Vorher hatte er die Chaosmagie für die mächtigste gehalten.  
  
Der Slytherin stellte sich neben Harry und genoss den Sommerwind. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Eine Weile standen sie nun so da, bis Draco Harrys Augen auf sich spürte. Er drehte sich zu ihm und sah in die grünen Augen, die eigentlich einem Slytherin hätten gehören müssen. Eben hatte er noch etwas sagen wollen, doch alles war vergessen.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"Harrys Stimme war leise und zitterte leicht. Draco richtet seinen Blick wieder in die Ferne. „Wie wär's wenn wir unsere Geschichte erzählen?", der blonde merkte das er auch zitterte, „Ich fang auch an."Harry nickte und setzte sich zu Draco. „Wir haben die ganze Nacht."  
  
Erst waren Dracos Worte noch stockend, aber nach und nach erzählte er alles. Die fossilen Erziehungsmethoden seines Vaters, der nicht davor zurück schreckte einen Crucius auf seinen Sohn legen, dessen intolerante und engstirnige Weltanschauung. Eine Mutter, die wie einen Gegenstand behandelte, den man gut herumzeigen konnte. Immer mehr brach aus ihm heraus, die verschlossenen Erinnerungen drangen an die Oberfläche und forderten ihren Tribut. Draco konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen erzählte er Harry sogar von seinem Unterricht zu Hause. Den Unverzeihlichen, den tödlichen Tränken seines Paten und dem Druck. Dem Druck der auf ihm, dem einzigen Malfoy-Erben, lastete. Dem Slytherin war nach weinen zu mute, doch nichts kam mehr. Er hatte es verlernt zu weinen. Die Masken, die ihn sonst schützen, waren jetzt seine größte Strafe.  
  
Er war fertig und hatte das Verlangen einfach aufzustehen und sich vom Turm zu stürzen. Da stieß Harry ihn an der Schulter an und zwang ihn so in seine Augen zu sehen. „Fühlst du die Nacht? Sie ist ein Teil von uns und beschütz uns, wenn das Licht ihrer Lügen nach uns greift. Aber lass dich nicht von ihr verschlingen, denn sie ist nicht besser als das Licht. Glaub mir ich hab schon oft daran gedacht einfach Schluss zu machen, aber das ist es doch was sie wollen. Entweder ich vernichte Voldemort oder mich selbst. Es war nie vorgesehen, dass einer von uns seinen eigenen Weg geht."  
  
Harry erzählte von seiner Vergangenheit: seine Kindheit bei den Dursleys, die ersten zwei Schuljahre, die Sache mit Wurmschwanz und Sirius, dem Trimagischen-Tunier, Cedrics Tod und auch der von Sirius. Er berichtete von Dumbledors Lügen über die Prophezeiung und seinen falschen Freunden. Als er fertig war, merkte er, dass Draco ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Was ihm nicht aufgefallen war, war das er alles ohne jegliche Gefühle erzählt hatte. Draco hatte weniger als die Hälfte von dem Ganzen gewusst und hatte schon so gedacht, das reiche um ihn psychisch zu zerschmettern. Der blonde merkte, dass er Harry angestarrt hatte und drehte sich weg. „Wie hast du das ausgehalten?", fragte er den Griffindor leise.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortet der schwarzhaarige, „Irgendwie hab ich mir immer etwas vor gemacht und versucht mir selbst ein zu reden, dass die andere zu mir halten, sie echte Freunde sind und ich es irgendwie mit ihrer Hilfe schaffe. Doch nach Sirius Tod brach alles zusammen und ich hab gemerkt, dass ich eigentlich allein bin."„Und wie haben die anderen darauf reagiert?"Harry schnaubte verächtlich, „Die haben das nicht einmal bemerkt! Remus war mit trauern beschäftigt, Ron und Hermine mit sich selbst. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, lass ich ihnen auch keine Chance mehr, die haben sie einfach schon zu oft verspielt. Weiß dein Vater eigentlich, wie du über ihn denkst und dass du kein Todesesser werden willst?"  
  
Draco dachte daran, was ihm sein Vater antun würde, wenn er das wissen würde und lachte leise. „Wenn das der Fall wäre, würde ich heute nicht mehr leben. Der dreht ja schon durch, wenn ich mal ne mittelmäßige Note bekomme. Ne ich fürchte, so lebensmüde bin ich dann doch nicht." Harry sah auf seine Uhr und dann Richtung Turm. „Weist du was? Es ist schon fast 2 Uhr, wir sollten wann anders weiter reden. Wie wär's mit Freitag Abend, selbe Zeit?"  
  
Draco nickte, „Einverstanden. Bis morgen in Verteidigung."Er stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Harry stand auch auf, wartete aber noch ein wenig auf dem Turm bis er sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal machte. Er fühlte sich gut, denn Draco schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Wir lange das wohl gut ging? Vor dem Einschlafen trank er noch einen Schluck Traumlos-Trank und verstaute seinen Tarnumhang sorgfältig unter seinem Bett.  
  
Als Draco in seinem Raum war, fühlte er sich das erste Mal nach Wochen wieder müde. Es hatte gut getan endlich zu reden und er war froh den Seelenpartner-Trank nicht benutzt zu haben. Doch auch er nahm etwas Zaubertrank, bevor er sich schlafen legte, um keine Albträume zu kriegen.  
  
Senara war an diesem Morgen früh aufgestanden und in der verbotenen Wald gegangen. Firenze und Hagrid hatten sie gebeten mit den Zentauren zu sprechen, denn diese griffen immer noch jeden an, der sich zu weit in den Wald traute. So machten sie es Hagrid unmöglich im Wald zu arbeiten und gefährdeten auch Schüler, die sich nicht an die Regeln hielten. Firenze hatte zwar aufgegeben seinen Leuten verständlich zu machen, dass es nichts Falsches war Menschen Zentauren-Wissen bei zu bringen, doch er wollte auch wieder durch den Wald streifen können, ohne angegriffen zu werden.  
  
Nun stand die Frau an den Granzen zum Gebiet der Zentauren und zauberte den Schlangenstab auf ihre Körperlänge. So bewaffnet ging sie vorsichtig weiter. Als Hüterin der Wälder war es eine ihrer Aufgaben, zwischen Menschen und Tierwesen zu vermitteln, sie hatte diese Befugnis nicht nur in Avalon, sondern in ganz England. Es tat ihr gut wieder in der Natur zu sein. Sie mochte das Schloss zwar, aber sie war diese einengenden Wände einfach nicht gewöhnt. In Avalon waren die Häuser der Menschen oft sehr weit auseinander und es gab nur wenige Siedlungen. Man konnte tagelang durch das Land ziehen, ohne einem Menschen zu begegnen, doch das machte Avalon´ s Wälder auch sehr gefährlich. Es gab zwar Vereinbarungen, die einen Nicht- Angriffs- Packt enthielten, aber die Wälder waren wild und unberechenbar.  
  
Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Flüstern ließ sie aufhorchen. Sie stellte sich aufrecht hin und nahm ihren Umhang ab, so das sie durch ihre Kleidung als Priesterin zu erkennen war. Sie wusste, dass sie sie beobachteten. „Ich bin Senara le Fay, Hüterin der Wälder, Priesterin der dreifältigen Mutter und Erbin Salazar Slytherins. Ich möchte mit eurem Anführer sprechen."Um sie herum kamen drei Zentauren aus dem Gebüsch und deuteten eine Verbeugung an. Einer von ihnen trat ein paar Schritte vor. „Mein Name ist Reges. Wir freuen uns die Hüterin begrüßen zu dürfen. Wenn ihr uns folgen würdet." Senara nickte, nahm den Umhang und ging hinter Reges her. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren, durch den Morgennebel, in einem kleinen Dorf angekommen.  
  
Das Dorf war nicht sehr groß und hatte Hütten, die an die Zentauren angepasst, aber immer noch menschlich, wirkten. Die meisten hatten sie aus Holz gebaut und nur das größte, in der Mitte stehende, hatte Wände aus Stein. Zu dieser Hütte wurde Senara auch geführt. Das innere war mit Sternenbildern bemalt und in die Dachkuppel waren kunstvolle Schnitzereien eingelassen. Wie in vielen Zentaurenhäusern, waren keine Möbel in dem Haus. Auf dem Boden lagen an einigen Stellen Kissenlager und alte, aber sehr gemütliche, Teppiche. In einem solchen Lager sah die Frau nun eine sehr alte Zentaurin. Ihr Fell war hellgrau und ihre grünen, wachen Augen musterten Senara aufmerksam.  
  
Die Priesterin wusste, dass sie eis mit der Leitstute zu tun hatte. Wie bei Pferden, war sie diejenige, die den Stamm führt und leitet. Senara deutete eine Verbeugung an und kniete sich vor sie. Den Stab lege die Frau vor sich und stellte sich nochmals vor. Die Zentaurin erwiderte ihre Verbeugung und nannte ihren Namen, Il´dika.  
  
„Ich bin wegen verschiedenen Dingen gekommen", begann Senara, „Doch alles beginnt mit Firenze. Er hat euch verlassen um für Dumbledor zu arbeiten." Il´dika war sichtlich verletzt von seinem Verhalten, versuchte aber das zu verstecken. „Er hat seine Art verraten! Firenze lehrt Menschen unser Wissen und unsere Geheimnisse der Sterne. Das ist nicht nur ein Verbrechen gegen unsere Bräuche! Es verstößt ohne Zweifel, auch gegen unser geschriebenes Recht und die Strafe lautet Tod! Wir dürfen so etwas nicht tolerieren."Die Priesterin machte eine einlenkende Geste. „Ich bin nicht hier um an euerem Recht zu zweifeln. Das steht mir nicht zu und ich werde mich nicht in Stammesangelegenheiten einmischen. Aber euer Recht ist nur auf eurem Gebiet wirksam und nach dem, was ich gehört habe greift ihr Firenze und auch Menschen außerhalb eurer Grenzen an. Ihr versteht sicher, dass solch einen Verhalten niemandem dienlich ist."  
  
„Der Verräter hat nichts mehr in diesem Wald zu suchen! Ebenso wenig Menschenkinder und Hagrid, diese haben unsere Grenzen überschritten und mussten die Konsequenzen tragen!"„Euer Gebiet umfasst nicht den ganzen Wald!", unterbrach Senara Il´dika hart, „Der Wald gehört nicht euch und das Recht liegt nicht allein bei euch!"Il´dika wollte sie wütend anfahren, doch Senara hob die Hand und gebietete ihr zu schweigen. Sie war die Hüterin der Wälder und Il´dika nur eine Stammesführerin. „Ihr habt weder das Recht, noch die Macht den ganzen Wald zu beanspruchen", sagte sie wieder ruhig, „Als euer Stamm in diesen Wald kam, hat er einen Vertrag unterzeichnen, der die Grenzen eures Gebietes festlegt. Ich bitte nicht. Ich befehle, wenn es sein muss. Nach den Jahren des Friedens dachte ich, ihr würdet den Vertrag mit Dumbledor respektieren.  
  
Aber wenn ihr das nicht tut, möchte ich euch an die Abkommen der alten Zeit erinnern. Ihr steht unter meinem Schutz und meinem Befehl. Jedes Lebewesen hat das Recht zu frei leben, unabhängig von Grenzen. Deswegen verfüge ich jetzt, dass eure Grenzen für alle Lebewesen sichtbar sein müssen. Außerhalb der Grenzen ist es euch untersagt ein Lebewesen anzugreifen, geschweige denn zu töten. Innerhalb der Grenzen tut was ihn wollt. Erkennt ihr das an?"  
  
Il´dika verbeugte sich tief, sie würde Senara wohl am liebsten sofort töten. Aber es gab Verspechen, die heilig waren und die mehr zählten als persönliche Gefühle. „Ich und mein Stamm nehmen euer Urteil an."Sie verharrte in dieser Position bis Senara das Haus verlassen hatte. Diese Priesterin hatte sie tief in ihrem Stolz verletzt, aber etwas in ihr wusste, dass das Urteil richtig war.  
  
Senara ging derweil gut gelaunt zum Schloss zurück. Die Sonnenstrahlen brachen unruhig durch das hohe, rauschende Blätterdach und vertrieben den Nebel. Die Frau mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihre Stellung nutzen musste, doch die Zentauren hatten sich wie kleine Kinder benommen. Sie hätte ohne ein Machtwort vergebens versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen die Angriffe einzustellen. Als sie den Waldrand erreichte, sah sie zurück in den wilden Wald und sehnte sich zurück nach Avalon.  
  
Doch sie hatte eine Aufgabe und dürfte nicht versagen. Es würde mehr kosten, als nur ihr Leben. Viel mehr, als sie bereit war aufzugeben. Sie drehte sich um und ging entschlossen zu Schloss hinauf, zu ihren Schülern. Oder besser gesagt zu zwei ganz bestimmten Schülern. 


	8. Scherzartikel und Einkäufe

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry (wird später schlimmer), OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Steht unterm Text ^^°  
  
Ich würde mich über nen Kommentar freuen, es ist nicht so schwer, wenn man es einmal versucht hat * g * . Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 8 Scherzartikel und Einkäufe  
  
Die Stimmung der Klasse war wieder sehr gut, sie mochten den Unterricht von Senara. Der lockere, aber gut geplante Stiel der Frau war eine Gradwanderung von Umbrige´s Unterricht. Erwartungsvoll saßen sie nun im Raum und warteten quatschend auf den Rest der Schüler und die Lehrerin. Zwei von ihnen saßen allerdings ruhig auf ihrem Platz und sahen ziemlich übernächtigt aus.  
  
Harry kam es vor, als wenn er bei dem Gespräch nicht dabei gewesen wäre. Wieso hatte er Draco alles erzählt? Er hatte doch wirklich keinen Grund überhaupt jemandem zu vertrauen. Doch wenn er an Dracos Gesicht nach dessen Geschichte dachte, wusste er eigentlich wieso, auch wenn er es nicht war haben wollte. Draco war wie er! (An. d. A.: Ich weiß, dass das fies ist *g*. Habt ihr erwartet, das er sich jetzt verliebt ne?)  
  
Der Slytherin war ihm so ähnlich, wie sonst keiner. Hatten sie sich deswegen die ganzen Jahre über gestritten? Harry musterte den blonden verstohlen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er Draco immer noch nicht vertaute. Viele Menschen wussten was er erlebt hatte, was er dachte und wie er litt. Hatten die jemals etwas dagegen getan? Harry war es egal, wenn jemand das erfuhr und Draco war keine Ausnahme. Harry ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass es nicht weiter schlimm für ihn sei, wenn Draco trotzdem ein Todesesser war. Er hatte schon so oft unterbewusst in seinen Gedanken um den Tod gebettelt.  
  
Senara betrat mit schnellen Schritten den Raum und es wurde sofort ruhig. Alle waren gespannt, was heute im Unterricht vorkam. Die Frau setzte sich an das Pult und ging Ersteinmahl die Anwesenheitsliste durch. Letztes Mal hatten sie über die verschiedenen Einteilungen der Flüche gesprochen und sie in zwei Hauptgruppen aufgeteilt. Solche die dazu da waren zu schaden und solche die mehr oder weniger nützliche Funktionen hatten. Senara wollte mit letzteren beginnen und hatte für heute angekündigt, sie würde ein Projekt starten.  
  
Draco war gedanklich noch bei dem Gespräch mit Harry und musste sich zwingen den Unterricht überhaupt war zu nehmen. Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Das er schwach gewesen war und seine Gefühle gezeigt hatte oder das es Harry Potter gewesen war, der in aus seiner Vergangenheit gerissen hatte, als er drohte von ihr verschlungen zu werden.  
  
Dem Slytherin war auch aufgefallen, wie kalt und abwesend Harrys Stimme danach gewesen war. Der schwarzhaarige hatte seine eigene Vergangenheit so erzählt, als redete er von einem der langweiligen Geschichte der Zauberei Stunde. Als sei es nicht er der das durch machen musste. Doch nach dieser Nacht wusste Draco auch, dass der Seelenpartner-Trank überflüssig war. Harry war so sicher sein Seelenpartner, wie er selbst ein Malfoy war.  
  
„Wie wir letzte Stunde besprochen hatten, gibt es viele Gegenstände die im positiven Sinne verflucht sind", begann Senara und unterbrach Harrys und Dracos Gedankengänge, „Einen großen Teil davon machen Scherzartikel aus. Sie erscheinen auf den ersten Blick, als einfach zu konstruieren. Aber es ist alles andere als leicht sie herzustellen. Und das ist auch schon ihr Projekt für die nächsten drei Wochen."Ein begeistertes Murmeln ging durch die Reihen.  
  
„Sie sollen einen Scherzartikel herstellen, der mit einem Fluch wirkt", fuhr die Frau fort, „Ihrer Phantasie soll dabei keine Grenzen gesetzt sein, jedoch dürfen die Gegenstände niemandem ernsthaft schaden. Ihr könnt in Gruppen von maximal fünf Schüler arbeiten oder auch allein. Kopien von bereits existierenden Artikeln werde ich nicht annehmen. Bewertet wird nach Originalität und Funktion. Bitte entscheidet jetzt ob ihr in einer Gruppe arbeiten wollt oder nicht und tragt euch oder die Gruppe in diese Liste ein."  
  
Harry stand auf und ging zum Pult. Er hatte keine Lust mit anderen zu arbeiten, schon gar nicht mit der Griffindor-Truppe. Der schwarzhaarige trug seinen Namen ein und wartete auf seinem Platz bis alle fertig waren. Doch ihm viel auf, dass Draco sich, ebenfalls allein, als letzter eintrug. Das war doch etwas eigenartig, denn normalerweise war der Slytherin immer einer der ersten. Aber das war ja jetzt auch egal. Harry sah noch wie Senara ein lächeln über das Gesicht huschte, als sie die Liste durch las. „Ich lese das hier noch mal vor, damit nachher keine Missverständnisse entstehen."  
  
Sie ging die Liste durch und Harry wunderte sich, warum sie ihn nicht als Ersten nannte. Er hatte sich ja so eingetragen. „.... Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson und Potter, Malfoy."Alle stockten, wieso arbeiteten Harry und Draco freiwillig zusammen? Harry wollte erst sagen, dass Draco seinen Eintrag verändert hatte, doch dann begriff er warum der blonde das getan hatte. So konnten sie sich auch Tags über treffen, ohne all zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die bohrenden Blicke der Griffindors und lachte innerlich über die entsetzten Gesichter der Slytherins. Vielleicht gewöhnten sich die anderen so langsam daran, dass er und Draco keine Feinde mehr waren. Obwohl, wenn er die anderen so ansah. Das würde wahrscheinlich nie passieren.  
  
Die nächste, der beiden Doppelstunden verbrachten sie damit Flüche, die im Alltag nützlich waren, aufzulisten und zu lernen. Für Harry, der ja unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, waren diese sehr praktisch und interessant. Vielen war es neu, dass so einfach Sprüche, wie das verhexen des Herdes, auch Flüche waren. So verging diese Stunde sehr schnell.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht ging Senara schnell in ihre Räume, packte etwas Geld ein und nahm ihren Umhang. Schnellen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledors Büro. Dort angekommen öffnete sie den Durchgang mit dem Schlangenstab und klopfte an der Tür. „Es ist offen!"Sie betrat das Büro und bemerkte, dass Snape auch im Raum war. Sie grüßte beide mit einem Nicken und wandte sich dem Direktor zu. „Ich bin heute Nachmittag kurz in London und wollte fragen, ob ich etwas mitbringen kann."  
  
Der Direktor lächelte, „Ein Zitronenbonbon?"Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein? Schade. Aber es trifft sich wirklich sehr gut, dass sie fragen. Ich brauche nichts, aber Severus wollte heute auch nach London."Er ließ den Rest unausgesprochen, aber Senara wusste das der Tränkelehrer sie begleiten sollte, um sie zu kontrollieren. Dumbledor vertraute ihn nicht, aber das war nicht weiter tragisch. Nur Snape tat ihn leid, der Mann hatte für einen kurzen Moment ein so entsetztes Gesicht gemacht, dass es ihr schwer gefallen war, nicht zu lachen.  
  
Snape hatte wirklich nicht die geringste Lust, mit der neuen in die Stadt zu gehen. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Er wollte doch nur ein paar Trankzutaten holen und wieder zurück zum Schloss. Sie waren jetzt mittlerweile in der Winkelgasse angekommen und sie steuerte, sehr zu seinem verwundern, die Nokturngasse an. Der erste Laden, den sie betraten, war ein Laden für Trankzutaten und er konnte schnell seine Sachen finden. Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, sah er, wie sich die Lehrerin von dem Verkäufer magischen Weißdorn geben ließ. Diese Pflanz wurde nur für einen einzigen Trank gebraucht und war eigentlich verboten. Es war eine Art Kombination aus Traumlos-, Schlaf- und Regenerationstrank, er hieß Mondschlaf und war verboten, weil er oft zum Selbstmord verwendet wurde. Denn nur die kleinste Überdosierung hatte verheerende Folgen.  
  
Sie steckte sich den Weißdorn ein und sah ihn direkt in die Augen. Plötzlich hatte Snape vergessen, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Aber sie konnte doch keinen Legementik angewendet haben, dazu war er zu gut in Okklumentik! Verwirrt verließ er mit ihr den Laden und ging mit ihr in eine abgelegen Gasse. Hier klopfte sie komischerweise an eine der schäbigen Türen, ein alter Mann öffnete und ließ sie hinein. „Sind meine Sachen da?", fragte sie ihn. Der Mann nickte und überreichte ihr eine Tasche, „Ich habe alles bekommen, Mutter. Schöne grüße von ihren Schwestern und den Schülern."Sie nahm die Tasche und schulterte sie. „Wie geht es der Herrin?"Der alte wirkte betrübt, aber warum hatte er sie Mutter angeredet? „Nicht besonders. Die Göttin wird sie bald zu sich holen. Als ich ihr von euch berichtete sah ich großen Stolz, aber auch Trauer. Werdet ihr noch lange fort bleiben? Sie braucht euch, als Tochter und Priesterin."  
  
Die Frau warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Snape nicht einordnen konnte. Der alte Mann jedoch neigte seinen Kopf. „Entschuldigt Hüterin. Folgt eurer Bestimmung, wie ich der meinen."Kommentarlos ging Senara und Snape folgte ihr. Was war da grade passiert? Mutter? Herrin? Hatte Dumbledor ihn doch nicht ohne Grund mitgeschickt?  
  
Schweigend kehrten sie zum Schloss zurück und trennten sich dort. Während Snape zu Dumbledor ging und dort berichtete, ging Senara in den Schlangenturm. Sie war niedergeschlagen von der Nachricht über ihre Ziehmutter, der Herrin vom See. Diese Frau hatte sie aufgezogen wie eine Tochter und sie, nach den grausamen Erlebnissen in der Muggelwelt, wieder an das Gute glauben lassen. Doch genau diese Frau würde bald sterben. Sie trug den Namen Morgain, wie einst die Morgain, die Avalon vor der Zerstörung gerettet hatte. An Senaras Finger war ihr Ring, der sie als ihre Meisterschülerin auswies. Das Wappen darauf, eine weiße Lilie, glänzte hell im schwachen Licht. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass sie an einem natürlichen Tod starb, war noch ein wenig Tröstlich.  
  
Langsam ging es ihr wieder besser und sie fing an die Sachen aus der Tasche zu kontrollieren, um sich abzulenken. Alles war da: Trainingskleidung, Heiltränke und Zutaten für andere, ihr Meisterring mit dem Falkenkopf als Wappen. Dieser Ring war für ihren Meisterschüler gedacht. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Harry sich als solcher ausweisen würde, denn Meisterschüler mussten perfekt zu dem Lehrer passen und man fand sie nicht einfach so. Doch nachdem sie Draco begegnet war und gesehen hatte, dass die beiden irgendwie miteinander verbunden waren, hatte sie den Verdacht das sie die beiden bekommen würde. Aber sie durfte die beiden nicht darauf ansprechen. Die Regeln schrieben vor, dass der oder die Schüler selbst den Lehrer wählten. Senara seufzte leise, hoffentlich ließen sich die beiden nicht zu lange Zeit.  
  
Nun hatte die Priesterin die verkleinerte Ausgabe des Basiliskeneis in der Hand und zauberte es wieder in die richtige Größe. Es schimmerte grün und durch die Schale konnte sie das neue Leben fühlen. Basilisken waren sehr unkompliziert, wenn man sich mir ihnen auskannte. Senara hatte selbst noch nie einen gesehen, aber sie war ja schließlich die Erbin Salazars und trug sein Wissen in sich. Behutsam legte sie das Ei in ein vorbereitetes Nest in die nähe des Kaminfeuers. Es würde auch ohne besondere Hilfe schlüpfen und je nach Außentemperatur. So konnte Senara Einfluss auf die Schlüpfzeit nehmen und den kleinen Basilisken rechtzeitig in die Kammer des Schreckens bringen.  
  
Als sie an die Kammer dachte, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie diese erst einmal wieder in Stand bringen musste. Sie war stark beschädigt, durch die Zeit und den letzten Kampf. Sie schnappte sich den Schlangenstab und ging hinunter in die Katakomben des Schlosses. Als sie die Kammer betrat sah sie, dass sie hier viel zu tun hatte. Überall lagen Felsbrocken und es schimmelte an vielen Stellen, wegen des Wassers. Sie rief sich ein Bild vom Ursprünglichen zustand der Kammer in der Geist und begann ihr Werk. Sie sollte wieder das werden, was sie einmal gewesen war. Ein Zuhause für den Basilisken, das sie dieses Mal vom Schloss trennen wollte, damit er nicht wieder in den Rohren sein Unwesen trieb und einen Trainingsraum für sich und ihre Meisterschüler.  
  
Snape war nach dem Einkauf sofort zu Dumbledor gegangen, da er hoffte von diesem mehr über Senara zu erfahren. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er so wenig über sie wusste. Er klopfte an der Tür zum Büro des Direktors und wurde herein gelassen. Der alte man hatte ihn bereits erwartet und sah ihn fragend an, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Wer ist sie Albus?"Sein Gegenüber seufzte und strich sich gedankenverloren durch den langen grauen Bart. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was jetzt kam. „Sie ist die Schwester von Tom Riddle und Erbin Salazar Slytherins."  
  
Severus Snape wurde noch blasser als gewöhnlich und obwohl er zu antworten versuchte, kam kein einziges Wort über seine Lippen. Der Direktor ließ seinem Zaubertränkemeister etwas Zeit und fuhr dann fort: „Dennoch ist sie nicht seine Anhängerin. Ich weiß selbst nicht sehr viel über ihre Vergangenheit, aber ich habe von meinen Informanten im Ministerium ihre Unterlagen bekommen. Man muss viel zwischen den Zeilen lesen, um etwas zu erfahren. Deswegen ist alles was ich jetzt sage nur eine Vermutung. Sie ist zwei oder drei Jahre jünger als er und lebte mit ihm im gleichen Heim. Da sie nie aus versehen gezaubert hat, wurde sie nie in Hogwarts eingeschult. Ihre Jugend war wohl nicht besser als die von Voldemort. In ihrer Krankenakte schreibt der Arzt, der die Auroren-Anwärter überprüft, dass es Anzeichen für Missbrauch gibt. Einer psychische Begutachtung hatte sie damals nicht einmal zugestimmt. Wie sie nach Avalon gekommen ist weiß ich nicht."  
  
Severus hatte sich gefasst und seine Gedanken rasten. „Was will sie hier?" „Wenn ich das nur wüsste! Am Anfang dachte ich, sie wolle nur Harry so ausbilden wollen, dass er ihren Bruder töten kann. Aber jetzt glaube ich, dass sie noch viel mehr verändern will. Fragt sich nur, ob zum Positiven oder Negativen."  
  
An.d.A.: So dieses Kapitel wäre dann auch geschafft. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich wurde gefragt, ob ich die Nebel von Avalon lesen würde. Dazu kann ich nur sagen: Nein! Dieses Meisterwerk habe ich nicht nur gelesen, ich habe es verschlungen.^^ Danach habe ich die Stadtbücherei durchforstet und fand ziemlich schnell (ich halte mich sehr oft dort auf) das Buch „Die Wälder Albions"von Marion Zimmer Bradley und hab mich auf der Stelle in dieses Buch verliebt. Na ja und so ist irgend wann diese Geschichte in meinem Kopf entstanden und wollte nicht mehr verschwinden.  
  
WICHTIG!!!! An alle Leser: Ich hab Probleme dabei mir die ganzen Scherzartikel auszudenken und würde es super finden, wenn ihr mich in der Hinsicht ein wenig unterstütz. Hinterlasst einfach einen kurzen Kommentar mit einem Vorschlag und ich bin euch ewig dankbar. ^^ WICHTIG!! 


	9. Schlangen unter sich

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry (wird später schlimmer), OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Dieses Kapitel habe ich in (zusammen gerechnet) ca. 4 Stunden geschrieben, ein neuer Rekord! Trotzdem habe ich es nicht rechtzeitig Montag geschafft, ich hoffe die Feiertage zählen als ausrede. ^^°  
  
Ich freue mich immer über einen Kommentar und möchte mich bei denen bedanken, die bisher schon so nett waren. Es motiviert mich jedes mal besonders. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 9 Schlangen unter sich  
  
Snape war nach dem klärenden Gespräch mit Dumbledor in seine Räume gegangen und wollte eigentlich die Hausaufgaben der Drittklässler kontrollieren, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass die neue Professorin die Schwester von Voldemort sein sollte, geschweige denn die Erbin Slytherin. Obwohl ihm Letzteres mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Würde sie ihm Slytherin wegnehmen? Severus wollte nicht auf seinen Job als Hauslehrer verzichten, er war im über die Jahre sehr ans Herz gewachsen und somit einer der weniger Dinge, die ihm wirklich wichtig waren.  
  
Als er schon eine halbe Stunde so am grübeln war, war ihm klar, dass er mit ihr sprechen musste. So ungern er das auch tun würde, es war unumgänglich. Snape sah schnell auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon fast Mitternacht war. Hoffentlich war sie noch wach, denn wenn er es heute nicht mehr schaffte mit ihr zu reden, würde er diese Nacht noch schlechter schlafen als sonst. Und so ging er durch das stille Schloss zu ihren Räumen und klopfe an ihre Tür.  
  
Er wollte gerade wieder gehen, weil es keine Reaktion gab, als Senara im Nachthemd die Tür öffnete. Müde graue Augen sahen ihn fragend an. „Kann ich sie kurz sprechen? Es ist wichtig", antwortete er auf die ungestellte Frage. Sie nickte und ließ ihn rein. Sie ging nach hinten durch und holte sich einen Morgenmantel, dann setzten sie sich. Severus wollte gerade anfangen ihr zu erklären, warum er hier sei, als ihm ihr Gesichtsausdruck auffiel. Sie schien es schon zu wissen! „Sie wissen es?", fragte sie ihn und klang gar nicht begeistert. „Ja. Woher.."„Ich bin Legementikerin und sie waren vorhin nicht gerade leise. Gehen wir in den Turm?"Snape begriff nicht sofort, wo sie hin wollte, „In welchen Turm?"„Es gibt nur einen Turm, der mit ihren Fragen zu tun hat. Kommen sie, vielleicht fällt es ihnen ja auf dem Weg ein."  
  
Severus folgte ihr durch das Schoss, ihm fiel schnell auf wo sie hin wollte, aber das konnte nicht sein! Doch als sie die Tür zum Schlangenturm öffnete, war ihm klar, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte. Sie war die Erbin und verfügte über die Kraft und das Wissen von Salazar Slytherin. Als er das Büro betrat überkam verfiel er einer Art kindlicher Begeisterung, von der er dachte sie wäre längst verloren. Eifrig begutachtete er die Einrichtung und staunte über die detailreichen Schlangenmuster überall. Der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war dagegen nichts!  
  
Senara stand an einer der Glaswände, sah hinaus und dankte in Gedanken der Göttin, dass sie das Basiliskenei schon in die Kammer gebracht hatte. Severus musterte sie verstohlen und musste zugeben, dass sie perfekt hier hinein passte. Eigentlich wunderte es ihn, dass er sie nicht schon früher als Voldemorts Schwester entlarvt hatte, sie sah ihm ohne Zweifel ähnlich. Er stellte sich neben sie, „Werden sie mir Slytherin wegnehmen?"Sie sah ihn nicht an. „Sie sollten wissen, dass ich weiß was Slytherin an ihnen hat. Sie sind ein guter Lehrer und setzten sich für das Haus ein, wo sie nur können."Er atmete erleichtert auf, die Last die mit diesen Worten von ihm genommen wurde, war größer als es ihm vorher bewusst war. Das Haus Slytherin war sein Leben, das wurde ihm jetzt erst wirklich bewusst.  
  
„Aber sie dürfen eines nie vergessen", fuhr sie mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton fort, „Wenn sie vergessen sollten, wem sie Treue schulden, werden sie es bereuen. Ich verlange nicht, dass sie für mich arbeiten. Kommt es aber vor, dass sie bewusst gegen mich arbeiten, werden sie es merken."  
  
Severus sah sie erstaunt an und blickte in zwei eisige Augen die IHM hätten gehören können. „Wir Slytherins tragen alle unsere Narben, sie müssten das doch am besten wissen", sagte sie dieses Mal mit einem weicheren Ton, „Bitte gehen sie jetzt, morgen wird ein langer Tag."Severus drehte sich um und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Senara weitersprach, „Darf ich sie duzen?"Ihr Gesicht zierte ein herrlich falsches Lächeln, doch ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie einen Vertrauten suchte. Severus wusste nur zu gut, dass sie recht hatte. Jeder Slytherin trug Narben, besonders er. Durfte er es wagen ihr das zu zugestehen? Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie einsam er war. Das gleiche Lächeln, die selben Augen und ein Nicken waren seine Antwort. „Gute Nacht, Severus."„Gute Nacht, Senara. Auf gut Zusammenarbeit."  
  
Die Priesterin setzte sich erleichtert, es war gut gelaufen. Auch wenn sie gemerkt hatte, das ihre Augen wieder mehr verraten hatten, als sie wollte. Senara verfluchte sie, diese Augen waren es, die sie ihrem Bruder so ähnlich machten. Auch wenn aus den seinen ein großen Teil der Gefühle verschwunden waren. Erschöpft, aber einigermaßen zufrieden ging sie ebenfalls.  
  
Der Freitag war für Harry nicht besonders anstrengend, jedenfalls aus schulischer Sicht. Er überstand die langweiligen Stunden Verwandlung, Astronomie und Geschichte ohne Vorkommnisse. Doch der Nachmittag und auch der Abend versprachen interessanter zu werden. Erst hatte er ein offizielles Treffen mit Draco in der Bibliothek, wegen des Scherzartikel- Projektes. Dann hatte der Griffindor eine Trainingsstunde mit Senara und am Abend würde er sich noch einmal mit Draco treffen. Und so ging er in die Bücherei, um seine Studien weiter zu führen und auf den Slytherin zu warten.  
  
Selbst in der kurzen Zeitspanne von einer Woche war der schwarzhaarige, schon gut mit den Parsel-Büchern voran gekommen. Bald hatte er die Biographien der schwarzen Zauberer hatte er durchgelesen und sich die wichtigsten Dinge abgeschrieben, auch wenn in diesen beiden Bücher nicht viel zu finden war. Mit dem Buch von Salazar Slytherin würde er auch in den nächsten Tagen fertig sein, dort war ebenfalls nicht viel Lohnenswertes drin gewesen. Deswegen konzentrierte Harry sich jetzt auf die zwei verbleibenden Werke. Das Buch mit den Zaubertränken und das über Flüche.  
  
Er hatte wieder ein beträchtliches Stück geschafft, als er eine kleine Pause machte. Verträumt sah er aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Wolken über den Himmel fegten. Eines der Fenster war offen und gelegentlich strich eine leichte Brise hindurch. Da er in einem der hinteren Teile der Bibliothek saß, lag hier überall ziemlich viel Staub. Als Harry aufgestanden war, um sich ein wenig an das Fenster zu setzten, kam ihm eine Staubwolke entgegen und er musste niesen.  
  
„Gesundheit", hörte er jemanden hinter sich, es war Draco. Der Griffindor bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Der blonde folgte ihm und sah sich die Bücher an, „Was ist das? Sieht ganz schön alt aus."Harry wünschte sich eine Zeit mit Draco ausgemacht zu haben, dann hätte er die Bücher rechtzeitig zur Seite packen können. Doch nun da es zu spät für so etwas war, entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. Jedenfalls einen Teil davon. „Die sind auch alt, es sind Bücher über Chaosmagie."Draco zog mit skeptischen Blick eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und du kannst diese Schrift lesen?"Harry ließ sich von der Geste nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, früher hätte er diese als Herausforderung interpretiert. „Es ist zum Glück in Parsel, sonst hätten sie wahrscheinlich wegen des Inhalts auch in die verbotene Abteilung gehört. Ich musste zwar ein wenig üben, aber jetzt geht es eigentlich."  
  
Damit hatte er den Slytherin an der Angel, Draco interessierte sich sehr für die Bücher. Er bat Harry ihm Parsel bei zu bringen und war enttäuscht, als ihm der schwarzhaarige erklärte, dass er die Sprache instinktiv benutzte. Dass er sie nicht weitergeben konnte. Aber Draco wäre nicht Draco, wenn er einfach so aufgegeben hätte. Dem Slytherin kam der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht durch seine Seelenpartnerschaft mit Harry etwas ändern könnte. Aber darüber würde er erst mit Harry sprechen, wenn er sich dessen ganz sicher war. Draco hoffte das bis zu ihrem treffen an diesem Abend herausgefunden zu haben und sprach den Griffindor auf ihr Projekt an. Der wunderte sich, warum Draco so schnell aufgab, räumte aber die Sachen weg und sie beschäftigten sich mit ihrem Projekt.  
  
Sie waren sich schnell einig, was sie machen wollten. Eine Art Alarmanlage: Eine Flüssigkeit sollte auf den Boden oder einen Gegenstand aufgetragen werden können und wenn es berührt wird, heult ein schriller Ton auf. Sie nahmen sich vor erst diese Flüssigkeit zu entwickeln, denn sie musste besondere Eigenschaften haben. Zum einen musste sie Geruch und farblos sein, außerdem wäre es besser wenn sie schnell trocknet und sich genau so schnell wieder entfernen ließ und zusätzlich dürfte sie keinen Schaden anrichten. Harry war zum ersten Mal froh, Draco zum Projektpartner zu haben, denn der kannte sich gut in Zaubertränke aus und wusste wo die Bücher waren. Sie suchten den ganzen Nachmittag und trennten sich mehr oder minder erfolgreich. Sie hatten alles gefunden, nur würde die Brühe immer noch eine Säure sein und somit Gegenständen schaden. Es standen also noch einige Stunden arbeit vor ihnen, als sie die Bibliothek verließen.  
  
Bei dem Abendessen dachte Draco über die letzten Stunden nach und stellte fest, dass es ihm gut gefallen hatte. Er und Harry ergänzten sich wirklich gut und arbeiteten eben so gut zusammen. Der blonde war sich zwar nicht sicher, wie der Griffindor auf die Seelenpartnerschaft regieren würde, aber er wusste das er es tun musste. Wenn sie schon durch ihre einfache Zusammenarbeit so gut waren, wie gut würden sie dann werden wenn sie die Verbindung entgültig festigten. Draco wusste, dass er bis zu seinem Treffen mit Harry keine ruhige Minute mehr haben würde.  
  
Harry ahnte noch nichts von dem, war aber nicht minder nervös. Nach dem Essen war er mit Senara zum Training verabredet und der schwarzhaarige wusste immer noch nicht, was er jetzt von der Frau halten sollte. Er aß still ein belegtes Brot und sah Hermine und Ron zu, um sich abzulenken. Und doch fanden seine Gedanken keine Ruhe. Als er seinen Blick über den Lehrertisch schweifen ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass die Professorin nicht da war. Ein Erstklässler, der neben ihm saß und den er nicht kannte, saß das er Senaras Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte. „Ist schon komisch was? Die neue hat noch nie hier gegessen, irgendwie ist die Eigenartig. Obwohl sie sonst ja nichts besonderes macht",und schon hatte sich der kleine Junge wieder jemanden Anders zugewendet.  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Harry auf den Schlangenturm, da er beim letzten Mal das Passwort von Senara bekommen hatte. Da sie noch nicht da war, sah er sich noch einmal genau in dem Turmzimmer um. Jetzt galt seine Aufmerksamkeit besonders den Büchern und weniger der Verziehrungen. Harry fand schnell was er suchte. Bucher in Parsel und das nicht wenige. Als er die Titel durchging merkte er, dass wirklich alles, vom einfachen Roman bis zum Buch über Flüche, dabei war. Offenbar hatte Salazar Slytherin und seine Erben viel Zeit damit verbracht, ihre Lieblingsbücher abzuschreiben.  
  
Doch auch der Flügel interessierte ihn und so setzte er sich neugierig an das schwarze Klavier. Er tippte die Tasten vorsichtig an und fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt, als die Töne laut und klar zu hören waren. Harry hatte noch nie ein Instrument vor sich gehabt. Die einzige Musik, die er gehört hatte, war wenn Dudley seine zu laut gehabt hatte und vielleicht war sie deswegen so kostbar für ihn.  
  
Harry erschrak fürchterlich als Senara sich neben ihn setzte, er befürchtete ärger zu bekommen. Doch die Lehrerin lächelte nur und begann zu spielen. Es war die beste Musik die er bisher gehört hatte. Sie war nicht so primitiv wie die von Dudley, sondern drang fein zu ihm durch. Er wünschte auch so spielen zu können und sah wie gebannt zu, wie die dünnen Finger der Priesterin über die Tasten strichen. Die Musik klang leise aus und die Stille war so deutlich, als sei sie ein Geräusch.  
  
„Möchtest du es lernen?", fragte die Frau leise. Harry sah sie erstaunt an, „Aber ich muss doch Okklumentik lernen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu noch Zeit hab. Obwohl..... ich es gerne versuchen würde."„Das muss nicht auf Kosten des Okklumentik-Unterrichts gehen. In gewisser Weise ist es sogar besser, denn egal welches Instrument man spielt, man benötigt gerade am Anfang viel Konzentration und den Willen durchzuhalten. Ich habe schon in den paar Stunden gemerkt, dass dir das selbstständige Üben immer wieder sehr schwer fällt. Vielleicht weil du nicht ohne jemanden anders merkst, wenn es dir gelingt oder nicht. Wir sollten es einmal mit dem Klavier versuchen. Was meinst du?"Der Griffindor war begeistert, das war auf jeden Fall besser als die langweiligen Konzentrationsübungen und so begann er an diesem Abend mit der Professorin seinen Klavierunterricht. Dabei musste er jedoch feststellen, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Er benötigte auch hier jede Menge Konzentration. 


	10. Zwei Herzen eine Seele?

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry, OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Auf dieses Kapitel freu ich mich schon seit ich angefangen hab, die Geschichte zu schreiben. Hoffentlich ist es mir einigermaßen gelungen. Noch mal für alle, die in der letzten Zeit nachgefragt haben:  
  
Die Story enthält zwar auch slash, aber es wird soft slash sein und das mit Draco und Harry dauert noch n bissel. Ich persönlich fände es doch komisch, wenn die beiden nach all den Jahren schon in ein paar Wochen zusammen kommen. (Das heißt aber nicht das mich das bei anderen FF´s stört ^^) Und auch wenn ihre Beziehung eine wichtige Rollte spielt, ist es nicht die Haupthandlung. Ich hoffe die H/D-Fans sind nicht all zu enttäuscht.^^°  
  
Ich freue mich immer über einen Kommentar und möchte mich bei denen bedanken, die bisher schon so nett waren. Es motiviert mich jedes mal besonders. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 10 Zwei Herzen eine Seele?  
  
Der blonde Slytherin saß am Schreibtisch in seinem Zimmer, vor ihm das Buch über Seelenpartner. Seine Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt und er würde über Harrys Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen verfügen, wenn sie den Trank einnahmen. Der Trank tat im wesentlichen zwei Dinge. Erstens konnte man feststellen, ob man überhaupt Seelenpartner war. Seine zweite Funktion war, dass die Partner entgültig mit einander verbunden wurden. Harry würde dadurch wahrscheinlich auch seine Fähigkeiten bekommen. Durch das Buch hatte Draco erfahren, dass alle Fähigkeiten durch die Verbindung sogar noch verstärkt wurden.  
  
Aber so sehr er diese Tatsache auch mochte, er hatte große Angst vor der Verbindung. Er würde sich Harry entgültig ausliefern, denn die Verbindung würde es erlauben, die Erinnerungen des jeweils anderen zu lesen. Was wäre wenn Harry seine Erinnerungen sieht? Draco hatte aber nicht nur Angst vor seinen Erinnerungen sondern auch vor Harrys. Der Griffindor hatte so viel ertragen müssen und Draco war sich nicht sicher ob er, aber auch der schwarzhaarige der zusätzliche Belastung stand halten würde.  
  
Draco stand auf und ging zu seinem riesigen Kleiderschrank, dort nahm er einen kleinen Flakon aus einer der schweren Schubladen. Mit dieser kleinen Zaubertrankflasche in der Hand setzte er sich aufs Bett und dachte darüber nach, wie er es wohl am besten Harry sagen würde. Wie würde der darauf reagieren? Ist es dann wieder mit ihrem „Freundschaftsversuch"vorbei? War es das wert?  
  
Draco rügte sich innerlich selbst. War er ein Malfoy oder nicht? Er hatte doch schon mit dem brauen des Tranks eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er musste es riskieren um seiner selbst willen. Der Junge wusste er würde nicht eher Ruhe finden, bis er sich dessen gewiss war! So entschlossen, ging er mit dem kleinen Fläschchen auf den Nordturm, um dort auf Harry zu warten.  
  
Der Griffindor ging derweil auch zum Turm. Er hatte eine anstrengende, aber auch schöne Stunde gehabt. Senara hatte ihm zum Schluss erlaubt jeder Zeit in den Turm zu kommen, damit er am Klavier üben konnte. Das war natürlich auch eine gute Möglichkeit sich die Parsel-Bücher noch einmal genau anzusehen. Der Tarnumhang, für eine sichere Rückkehr hatte er ebenfalls dabei. Harry stieg den alten Turm hinauf und fand dort den Slytherin.  
  
Es war nicht so schön, wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Der Wind roch nach Regen und fegte über die Turmspitze, es war ziemlich kalt für die Jahreszeit. Unfähig ein Gespräch anzufangen, stellte er sich einfach neben Draco und musterte ihm vorsichtig. Der blonde schien ganz ruhig den Horizont zu beobachten. „Guten Abend Harry", sagte Draco plötzlich und der schwarzhaarige erschrak sich. „Wie hast du mich bemerkt?"Harry faste sich wieder. Doch der Slytherin lachte leise, „Deine Aura erkenn ich immer."Nun wurde Harry stutzig. Aura? Doch Draco antwortete schon: „Ich kann magische Auren erkennen, das liegt in der Familie. Ich kann auch die oberflächlichen Gefühle wahrnehmen. Aber das geht nur, wenn ich meine Konzentration auf die Person richte. Ist ganz praktisch."  
  
Der Slytherin hatte so gesprochen, als sei seine Fähigkeit nichts besonderes. Der ruhige und beherrschte Ton, lenkte den Griffindor jedoch nicht vom Inhalt der Aussagte ab. In Harry wuchs die Angst, dass der blonde mehr über ihn wusste, als er bereit war zu zugeben. Er hatte in letzter Zeit mehrmals bemerkt, wie nervös er wurde, wenn jemand ihm zu nahe trat. Und obwohl er genau wusste, dass es daran lag das er schon zu viele vertraute Personen verloren hatte, wollte er es nicht wahrhaben. Diese Angst kam aus seinem Unterbewusstsein und bestimmte schon lange sein Verhalten anderen gegenüber. Es machte ihn wütend, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verlor und er verfluchte Dumbledor für den Spruch: Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die uns von den Bösen unterscheiden. Was entschied Harry denn noch allein? War es nicht seine Angst?  
  
Draco beobachtete seinen Gegenüber genau. Er nahm Wut und Angst wahr, aber diese Gefühle waren zu seiner Überraschung nicht gegen ihn gerichtet, sondern der Junge projizierte sie auf sich selbst. Dem blonden nervte es, dass er nur die Gefühle und nicht die Gedanken lesen konnte. Was brachten ihm seine Fähigkeiten, wenn er nicht wusste warum eine Person so fühlte?  
  
„Wie viel kannst du sehen?", fragte der Griffindor schließlich, um das entstandene Schweigen zu durchbrechen. „Deine Magie-Aura, dass heißt ich weiß welche Magie du nutzt und wie stark du ungefähr bist. Die Gefühle nehme ich wirklich nur oberflächlich wahr", antwortete Draco ehrlich, denn erwusste Lügen würden ihm später teuer zu stehen kommen. Harry sah ihn prüfend an und nickte dann. „Ich glaub dir."Eine Pause entstand wieder, denn Draco zögerte Harry vom Trank zu erzählen. Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz.  
  
„Harry ich muss dir was sagen und möchte, dass du mich nicht unterbrichst." Ein nervöser Blick zum schwarzhaarigen, er sagte nichts und blieb von den Gefühlen her neutral. „Bei unserem letzten Treffen ist mir aufgefallen, wie ähnlich wir uns sind, von der Vergangenheit und den Gefühlen her. Dazu gleicht sich unsere Aura so sehr, dass ich zu dem Schluss gekommen bin, dass wir..... naja wie soll ich das sagen, ohne das es falsch rüber kommt. Also, dass wir Seelenpartner sein könnten."Harry wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Nein, lass mich bitte ausreden. Seelenpartner sind sehr selten und ich weiß nicht ob wir überhaupt welche sind, deswegen hab ich einen Trank gebraut, der das verstellen könnte." Draco merkte, dass der Griffindor mit sich kämpfte. Nun stand ihr frisch gewonnenes Vertrauen auf einer harten Probe.  
  
Und dann passierte es! Draco sah wie Harry immer wütender wurde und dann platzte es aus dem schwarzhaarigen heraus. „Du willst mich doch auch nur ausnutzen! Seelenpartner?! Das ich nicht lache! Wir haben uns doch nur gestritten, wie können wir da Seelenpartner sein? Und ich hatte doch allen ernstes gehofft, du wärest anders."Er wollte wütend vom Turm verschwinden, doch Draco hielt ihn nicht ganz sanft zurück. „Denkst du das ist für mich einfach?"Harry wehrte sich, doch er war ja erst seit einer Woche in Hogwarts und so noch ganz abgemagert von den Dursleys. „Ich hatte nie jemanden, dem ich vertrauen konnte, dass weißt du seit unserem Treffen ganz genau", fuhr der blonde fort, „Wir könnten so viel erreichen. Wir könnten uns gegenseitig helfen, wie niemand anderes sonst! Ich muss einfach Gewissheit haben! Bitte lass mich jetzt nicht einfach so allein."  
  
Draco sank zu Boden, wieso hatte er sich vor diesem Griffindor so gedemütigt? War er wirklich schon so am Ende? Eigentlich wusste er die Antwort, es war so. Harry war seine letzte Chance gewesen, aus dem Ganzen raus zu kommen. Jetzt war er geliefert!  
  
Aber dann merkte er, dass Harry sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Er sah auf und verlor sich in smaragdgrünen Augen. „So wichtig?", fragte Harry. „Ja." Draco nahm zitternd den Trank aus seiner Tasche in der Schuluniform. Schmale Finger nahmen sie ihm ab und dann trank Harry. Wortlos gab er den Trank wieder Draco und der nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. Nichts passierte. „Und jetzt?", fragte Harry leise. Doch der Slytherin konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn beide fielen in Ohnmacht.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie spät es war, aber es schien nicht viel Zeit vergangen zu sein, denn der Mond hatte sich nicht viel bewegt. Eigenartig benommen versuchte Draco sich aufzusetzen, doch er scheiterte kläglich. Was war passiert? Er drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er Harry sehen konnte. Aber der war noch nicht wieder wach. Langsam verschwand der Nebel in seinem Kopf und der Slytherin konnte sich bewegen. Ihm war kalt und er wollte wissen, ob es geklappt hatte. Deshalb versuchte er den schwarzhaarigen zu wecken. Da wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass er Harry anders wahrnahm. Der Junge, der dort lag, schien nicht mehr fremd. Er war ein Teil von ihm und Draco wusste, dass ihr Herzschlag gleich war. Es hatte geklappt! Der Slytherin freute sich und setzte sich neben Harry. Er legte seinen Umhang über sie beide und lehnte sich gegen die nächst beste Wand.  
  
Nicht viel später wachte auch Harry auf. Auch sein Kopf war schwer und er fühlte sich benommen. Ebenso drehten sich seine Gedanken als erstes um den blonden Slytherin und so war er sehr überrascht, als auch er die Veränderungen bemerkte. Was hatte er nur getan? Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und sah Draco in die Augen. Es war als sähe er in einen Spiegel. „Was heißt das jetzt?", fragte er den Slytherin. „Das ist immer sehr unterschiedlich", fing der an zu erklären, „Bei einigen war es nach einiger Zeit so, dass sie immer wussten, was der andere denkt und fühlt. Andere empfanden sogar die gleichen körperlichen Schmerzen, auch wenn sie über eine weite Distanz von einander entfernt waren. Ich habe darüber ein Buch, wie wäre es wenn ich es kurz aus meinem Zimmer hole und wir uns irgendwo im Schloss treffen?"Harry stimmte ihm zu. „Am besten nehmen wir den Duell- Trainingsraum, der ist am besten zu erreichen. Nimm du meinen Tarnumhang, wenn du in den Kerker gehst. Dann erwischt dich Snape nicht so leicht. Obwohl das bei dir wohl nicht so schlimme Konsequenzen hat", scherzte der Griffindor und sie machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Da es keine Zwischenfälle der Lehrer-Art gab, waren sie beide nach kurzer Zeit in dem Raum angekommen. Sie setzten sich auf eine der großen Fensterbänke und lesen in dem Buch über Seelenpartner. Sie fanden heraus, dass es keine festen Muster gab, nach denen das ablief. Jede Partnerschaft war einzigartig und hatte andere Ausmaße. Die Fähigkeiten begründeten sich auf den Kräften der Einzelnen. So würden sie, vorrausgesetzt sie trainierten viel, über Dracos angeborene emphatische Kräfte und Harrys Parselkenntnisse verfügen können. Besonders über diese Begebenheit hatte Harry sich nicht besonders gefreut. Draco mochte es zwar interessant finden Parsel zu sprechen, aber der schwarzhaarige befürchtete, damit in einen Konflikt mit Senara zu kommen. Die Lehrerin hatte alle Passwörter in dieser Sprache. Sie verbrachten die restliche Nacht mit dem lesen und verabschiedeten sich todmüde von einander. Harry hoffte nur, dass er nicht auch seine Albträume mit dem Slytherin teilte.  
  
Unterdessen wurde tief unter ihnen ein weiterer magischer Packt geschlossen. In der Kammer des Schreckens saß Senara im kalten Sand, um sie herum komplizierte Muster aus feinem weißen Sand und eine große Anzahl Kerzen, in ihren Händen das Basiliskenei. Seit drei Stunden sagte und sang sie schon die komplizierten Texte des uralten Ritus in einer Sprache, die wesentlich älter war als Parsel. Es war warm und pure, wilde Magie füllte den Raum. Das Lebewesen in ihren Händen sollte auf ewig mit dem Erben Slytherins verbunden werden. Nie wieder sollte es auf jemanden anderes hören, ohne dessen Erlaubnis. Der Basilisk sollte das Schloss, die Schüler und Lehrer schützen, so wie es die Aufgabe des letzten gewesen war. Trotzdem würde dieses Wesen, bis auf Notfälle, nur in diesem Raum bleiben. Für diesen Ritus hatte die Priesterin eine Woche gefastet, um ihr Blut rein zu halten. Sie brauchte es für den letzten Teil der Zeremonie, die gleich beginnen würde.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte sie das Ei in ein kleines Nest aus Tüchern, während sie weiterhin den Spruch flüsterte. Ohne das Ei aus den Augen zu lassen, nahm sie ein kleinen Dolch auf und legte ihn an die Spitze der Schale. Langsam schnitt sie sich nun leicht in einen Finger und ließ ihr Blut auf die Eierschale tropfen. Sie erhöhte die Temperatur, damit der Basilisk anfing zu schlüpfen. Langsam aber sicher brach sich das kleine Wesen durch die graue Schale und wendete sich sofort dem blutenden Finger zu. Senara ließ den kleinen trinken und beendete den Ritus mit der Namensgebung. „Dein Name sei Ezra, diene mir und meinen Nachfahren gut", sagte sie nun auf Parsel. Noch war der kleine relativ ungefährlich, wenn man von den giftigen Zähnen absah. Erst in einem Alter von vier Jahren würde Ezra´s Blick tödlich sein und dann würde Senara in wohl oder übel mit einem Erblindungs-Fluch belegen müssen. Nach einigen Minuten Verschnaufpause hob sie Ezra auf und brachte ihn zum Wasserbecken, wo dieser vergnügt abtauchte und mit Eifer seiner ersten festen Mahlzeit, ein paar Fischen, hinterher jagte.  
  
Zufrieden sammelte Senara die Eischalen auf und tat sie in ein Kästchen, denn die Schale war eine wertvolle Trankzutat. Schmerzlich wurde ihr, dann als sie zur Ruhe kam, bewusst, wie kraftzehrend der Ritus gewesen war. Sie legte sich auf ein Sofa in der Nähe des Beckens, lobte sich in Gedanken selbst für die Einrichtung und sah noch wie Ezra mit einem Fisch im Maul fröhlich fiepte und schlief dann ein. 


	11. Träume

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry, OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider * heul *)  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: ....................  
  
Ich freue mich immer über einen Kommentar und möchte mich bei denen bedanken, die bisher schon so nett waren. Es motiviert mich jedes mal besonders. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 11 Träume  
  
Ein keines Mädchen stand in der Küche und machte den Abwasch. Den Abwasch von über 50 Personen. Ein Junge steht neben ihr und trocknet das Geschirr ab. Schweigend verrichten beide ihre Arbeit, obwohl sie schon lange in der Küche gearbeitet haben. Müde streicht sich das Mädchen eine strohige Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares zurück und zuckt vor Schmerz zusammen, weil ihre Schläfe aufgeschlagen und blutverkrustet war.  
  
Es ist dunkel und man hört das Atmen vieler Kinder. Ein leises wimmern durchdringt die Stille. Das Mädchen sieht einen Mann am Nachbarbett. Sie hat so große Angst, dass sie kein Mitleid mehr für die anderen Mädchen hat. Morgen würde er bei ihr sein.  
  
Das Mädchen ist jetzt älter, man hat ihr gesagt sie wäre 14. Heute würde er wieder kommen, ihr Bruder. Seit er 11 war, haben sie ihn ihr weggenommen und ihn auf eine Zauberschule geschickt. Jetzt war er 16 und das vorletzte Mal weg. Die Arbeit hatte sie heimlich verlassen, auch wenn das wieder Prügel bedeutete und war zu Bahnhof gegangen. Doch er war anders als sonst. Keine Begrüßung, kein Bericht, nur bitteres schweigen. Am Abend schlich sie sich in seinen Raum, hoffte er würde jetzt gesprächiger sein.  
  
Es war dunkel, aber das war es immer in seinem Zimmer. Sie ging zu ihm an den Schreibtisch und sah auf das Pergament vor ihm. Sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass sie es lesen konnte. Stolz hatte er damals behauptet, nur Zauberer und Hexen könnten das. Er sah auf und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Nichts besonders, vielleicht wollte er ihr einen neuen Zauber zeigen, den er in diesem Jahr gelernt hatte.  
  
„Sie haben mir gesagt warum wir hier sind", begann er bedrohlich flüsternd, das Mädchen wich zurück, „Vater hat Mutter verlassen, als er erfuhr das sie eine Hexe ist! Sie hat uns weg gegeben und starb vor kurzem. Er ist so schwach gewesen. Ein einziger Fluch und sein Leben war mein."Der Junge lachte irre. „Du hast ihn getötet?", stammelte das Mädchen entsetzt. „Ja, es war so einfach. Er hat es nicht verdient zu leben! Ein schwacher Muggel, wie er ist es nicht wert, dass wir leiden. Ich wollte Rache!"Dem Mädchen fielen trotz des schlechten Lichtes die roten Augen auf. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so Menschen töten!"„Was sind die schon Wert? Es sind doch nur Muggel! Ich werde mich bei ihnen für mein Leben rächen und ihnen zeigen was es bedeutet Angst zu haben."  
  
Das Mädchen starrte das Monster, dass aus ihrem Bruder geworden war, an. Panik breitete sich in ihr aus, wie ein Feuer. Sie wollte weg von ihm. Doch er kam ihr zuvor, er packte sie und schmiss sie mit der Kraft des Wahnsinns auf sein Bett. „Ich bekomme immer was ich will! Es tut mir leid Kleines, aber ich werde mir nehmen was mir zusteht und das bist du! Wehre dich nicht und ich erlöse dich von deinen Qualen, dann kannst du zu deinem Vater."  
  
Er fixierte sie mit einem Spruch, so dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Sie war aber ohnehin starr vor Schreck. Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte er nicht, er war doch in Bruder!  
  
Der Junge kam näher und fing an sie aus zu ziehen, als er plötzlich an die Wand geschleudert wurde. Angst war der unbändigen Wut gewichen und das Mädchen stand vor ihm. Sie war verwirrt. Was hatte sie getan? In ihrem Schock merkte sie nicht, dass der Junge aufgestanden war und sich seinen Zauberstab geholt hatte. „Du wagst es dich auf zu lehnen?"Das Mädchen fühlte seine Kraft und die ihre. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie es sich erlauben konnte sich zu wehren. Sie war stärker! Aber sie konnte nicht.  
  
Er traf sie mit einem Fluch und sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden, doch sie schaffte es dem Fluch zu durchbrechen und sah zu ihm hoch. Sie wollte sich nicht wehren müssen. Er war doch alles was sie hatte! Wenn sie es noch könnte würde sie jetzt weinen, doch auch an ihr waren die schrecklichen Jahre nicht Spurlos vorbei gezogen. „Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl!", sagte der Junge kalt, „Avada Kevadra!"  
  
Senara schreckte hoch und bekam keine Luft mehr. Panisch versuchte sie die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, die sie in ihren Träumen so oft quälten. Zitternd saß sie nun auf dem Sofa und starrte die gegenüber liegende Wand an. Sie war in Sicherheit und er war nicht hier, versuchte sie sich einzureden.  
  
Quälend langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und dachte an ihre Flucht vor ihm damals. Noch während Tom den Todesfluch aufgesprochen hatte, war es ihr gelungen nach Avalon zu gelangen. Ihr Wunsch dort weg zu kommen war so stark gewesen, dass sie Zeit und Ort überwinden konnte. Doch sie war nicht sofort in Sicherheit gewesen. Avalon war wild und unzähmbar, dass hatte sie am einen Leib erfahren. Tagelang irrte sie durch die Wälder, bis sie von Priesterinnen gefunden wurde. Es hatte noch länger gedauert, bis sie wieder Vertrauen in Menschen hatte.  
  
Bis heute quälten sie jedoch Schuldgefühle. Sie wäre damals auch in der Lage gewesen Tom zu töten, dann wären nicht mehr so viele Menschen wegen ihm gestorben. Jedes seiner Opfer war deshalb in gewisser weise auch ihres. Aber sie wusste, sie könnte ihn dennoch nie töten. Zu tief in ihr steckten die Erinnerungen an ihn, als den liebevollen Bruder ihrer Kindheit.  
  
Seufzend stand sie auf, nun würde Harry das tun müssen. Alles was sie tun konnte, war ihn so gut wie möglich aus zu bilden. Sie sah kurz zu Ezra rüber, der am Beckenrand schlief und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern. Alles war noch ruhig an diesem Samstagmorgen und das Licht schien sanft durch die Buntglasfenster. In ihrem Zimmer zog sie sich um, machte sich frisch und dann auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Sie konnte ja nicht ewig fasten.  
  
Froh darüber, dass sie die erste war, setzte sie sich ans Ende des Lahrertisches und schenkte sich heißen, gut riechenden Tee ein. Senara trank einen Schluck und nahm sich dann etwas zu essen. Sie musste sich noch zurückhalten, um ihren Magen nicht zu überfordern und war sie auch schon sehr schnell satt. Mit dem Tee in der Hand lehnte sie sich zurück und beobachtete wie nach und nach die ersten Schüler kamen.  
  
„Guten Morgen", kam es von der Seite und sie wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen. Severus Snape setzte sich neben sie und füllte sich mit dem selben Tee eine Tasse. „Danke, ihnen auch", erwiderte sie und die beiden schwiegen. Die Halle füllte sich schneller und auch die anderen Kollegen kamen hinzu. Eine Menge Morgengrüße wurden ausgetauscht und nicht selten wanderten die Blicke der Schüler, aber auch der Lehrer zu ihr.  
  
Senara hatte Menschenmassen noch nie gemocht und wollte gerade gehen, als die Morgenpost kam. Ein Schwarm Eulen kam herein und überbrachte den Schülern ihre Fracht. Das alles hätte die Frau ja nicht weiter gekümmert, wenn nicht die Eulen plötzlich entsetzt gekreischt hätten, weil ein Raubvogel in die Halle geflogen war. Senara fluchte innerlich, da sie Aufmerksamkeit noch weniger mochte als Menschenmassen. Doch der Falke war ein Bote aus Avalon und für sie gekommen.  
  
Sie Zauberte sich einen Lederhandschuh an und hob diese Hand hoch. Sofort ging der stolze Vogel in den Sturzflug über und landete sicher auf der Hand. Senara setzte das hübsche Tier auf ihrer hohen Stuhllehne ab und entfernte den Brief von seinen Klauen. Die Priesterin ignorierte die fragenden Blicke und steckte die Botschaft ein, setzte den Falken auf ihre Schulter und verließ die Halle.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen nahm der Vogel auf einer Stuhllehne platz und putzte sich sein Gefieder. Senara nahm den Brief aus ihrer Umhangtasche und begann neugierig zu lesen.  
  
Sehr geehrte Hüterin der Wälder Albions,  
  
wir bedauern ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Herrin vom See sich  
in einem sehr kritischen Zustand befindet. Die Heiler befürchten sie  
wird nur noch bis zum Winter leben, da ihr fortgeschrittenes Alter ihr  
sehr zu schaffen macht. Wir bitten sie deswegen im Herbst zu uns zu  
kommen. Zum einen damit sie ihrer Ziehmutter beistehen können und zum  
anderen, damit sie sich den Traditionen gemäß auf ihre Nachfolge  
vorbereiten können. Wir wissen, wie wichtig ihre Aufgabe ist und  
erlauben ihnen hiermit ihren Meisterschüler mitzubringen. Da sie durch  
diese Mission wieder in die andere Welt zurück kehren müssen, hat der  
Rat Avalons beschlossen ein Teil ihrer Pflichten bereits auf die  
nächste Hüterin der Wälder zu übertragen.  
Das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit liegt jedoch bei ihnen.  
  
Möge die dreifältige Mutter ihnen in dieser schwierigen Zeit  
beistehen.  
Mit Hochachtung der Rat Avalons  
  
Senara krauelte nachdenklich den Vogel, welcher sich dies nur all zu gerne gefallen ließ. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Morgain schon so früh sterben würde. Das bedeutete sie hatte nicht mehr so viel Zeit wie sie ursprünglich eingeplant hatte. In ihren Gedanken formte sie sich einen neuen Plan. Harry und Draco mussten so schnell wie möglich ihre Meisterschüler werden, damit sie mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnte.  
  
Da das Schuljahr wie immer am 1. September begonnen hatte, blieb ihr diese Woche abgezogen, nur noch drei Wochen bis Samhain, der Tag- und Nachtgleiche. Dieses Fest war sehr wichtig für die Priesterinnen und es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um ihre Ziehmutter zu erlösen. Die Menschen von Avalon hatten eine ganz andere Einstellung zum Tod, als viele der Menschen in dieser Welt. Der Tod war nicht schlecht, er war der Anfang eines neuen Lebens. Dort glaubte man an die Wiedergeburt und Senara hatte diesen glauben angenommen, als sie dort aufgewachsen war.  
  
Um die neue Herrin von See zu werden, musste die alte sterben. Es war nicht nur ein Amt, um Avalon zu leiten. Nein, die Herrin war an den Schild, der Avalon schützend umgab, gebunden. Natürlich würde niemand die alte Herrin töten, jede Priesterin erfuhr von einem Orakel bei der Aufnahme in den Orden, wann sie eines natürlichen Todes sterben würde. Der Winter begann traditionell mit Samhain und wenn in dem Brief stand, Morgain würde nur noch bis zum Winter leben, dann war dieser Tag wohl ihr Todestag. Offiziell war es zwar den Frauen verboten dieses Datum preis zu geben, doch bei der Herrin wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht, um rechtzeitig die Nachfolgerin einzuweihen.  
  
Senara legte den Brief zur Seite und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, um eine Antwort zu verfassen. Sie dankte dem rat für die Nachricht, berichtete ihnen von ihrem Erbe und das sie wohl zwei Meisterschüler mitbringen werde. Als der Brief fertig war, ging sie zu dem Stuhl auf dem der Falke saß und befestigte die verkleinerte Nachricht an seiner Klaue. Sie öffnete ein Fenster und beobachtete, wie der elegante Vogel davon flog. So wenig Zeit und so viel zu erledigen.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit saß Harry gerade erst beim Frühstück. Er hatte durch den Traumlos-Trank die ganze Nacht schlafen können. Doch sobald er erwacht war, hatte er wieder Dracos Präsenz gespürt, wenn auch nicht so deutlich, wie am Abend zuvor. Der Griffindor hatte gestern geplant, heute weiter zu lernen und auch ein wenig am Klavier zu üben. Doch die gestrigen Ereignisse hatten diesen Plan beeinflusst. Harry musste unbedingt mit Draco sprechen, zu viel blieb gestern ungesagt und auch ihn hatte bei dem Gedanken, Dracos Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen, der Ergeiz gepackt. Vielleicht brachten ihm diese den Vorteil, den er im Kampf gegen Voldemort brauchen würde.  
  
Nachdem er ungestört das essen beendet hatte, ging er in den Schlangenturm. Wenn er sich wirklich noch mit Draco treffen würde, hatte er bestimmt keine Zeit mehr zum üben. Doch viel mehr interessierten ihn die Bücher. Neugierig durchforstete er die Regale, hielt aber Abstand zum Schreibtisch, da er sich nicht mit der Professorin anlegen wollte. Die Morgensonne brach sich weich in den Scheiben, die das Turmzimmer umgaben und gaben der Situation etwas verträumtes. Nach und nach wurde Harry angesichts der Massen an Bücher klar, dass er nicht ewig allein lernen konnte. Selbst wenn er all diese Bücher lesen und durcharbeiten würde, was bestimmt eine Ewigkeit dauert, würden sich seine magische Kraft ohne gezielte Übung nicht steigern. Das beste Beispiel hierfür war Hermine.  
  
Harry nahm sich vor endlich Senara darauf anzusprechen, sie war immerhin eine Registrierte Schwarzmagierin und selbst in der kurzen Zeit hatte ihre zurückhaltende Art dafür gesorgt, dass er ihr bis zu einem gewissen Punkt vertraute. Mit diesem Vorsatz setzte er sich an das Klavier und übte konzentriert die einfachen Melodien des letzten Unterrichts. Aber tief in seinem Inneren fragte er sich, ob es nicht genau das war, was die Professorin gewollt hatte. 


	12. Training

Titel: Senara Nightmare of Darkness Raiting: G Warnungen: Dark Harry, OOC, Slash (Ha/D) Zeit: nach OotP Vorsicht !! Spoiler Disclaimer: Nix meins (außer Senara) kein Geld (leider heul )  
  
Kurzfassung: Voldemorts Schwester betritt die Bühne und ändert alles. Harry entdeckt seine schwarze Seite und Draco?  
  
An.d.A.: Ich weiß, dass ich dieses Mal sehr spät bin. Aber ich hatte wirklich gute Gründe und ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht all zu böse. Das Kapitel war nicht einfach und ich fürchte die folgenden werden nicht einfacher. Mal sehn ob ich das schaffe.  
  
Ich freue mich immer über einen Kommentar und möchte mich bei denen bedanken, die bisher schon so nett waren. Es motiviert mich jedes Mal besonders. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 12 Training  
  
Es war Zeit für das Mittagessen, als Harry seine Klavierübungen beendete und sich auf den weg zur Bibliothek machte. Er hatte keinen Hunger und noch einen guten Grund nicht in die große Halle zu gehen, dieser Grund saß in der hintersten Ecke der Bücherei und saß vor einem voll gestellten Arbeitsplatz. Der blonde Slytherin war in eine Studie über Seelenpartner, als er den Griffindor spürte. Zuvor hatte er mit seinen Kräften nur Personen gespürt, auf die er sich konzentriert hatte. Wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätten ihn diese Wahrnehmungen wohl erhebliche Probleme bereitet.  
  
Draco drehte sich zu Harry um und lächelte ihn mit seinem Typischen grinsen an. Irgendwie hatte dieser Bund in ihm eine Gefühlslücke gefüllt, von der er noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte. Egal was jetzt kam, er war nicht mehr allein und diese Gewissheit gab ihm seine alte Selbstsicherheit wieder. „Hallo Harry, fühlst du dich heute fit? Wollen wir mal sehen, was wir alles lernen können?"  
  
Der Griffindor kopierte das Lächeln seines Gegenüber und antwortete: „Natürlich bin ich fit. Lass uns anfangen."Zusammen gingen sie Dracos Aufzeichnungen durch und beschlossen ihr Training in den Duellraum zu verlegen. Dort konnten sie nicht viel beschädigen und würden wohl auch nicht so schnell von anderen gestört.  
  
„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Harry den Slytherin, als sie in dem Raum waren. „In den Büchern hab ich gelesen, dass es einiges an Übung kostet sich aufeinander ein zu stellen. Die haben empfohlen, dass man mit Meditation anfängt. Das können wir ja erst einmal versuchen."Draco und Harry setzten sich beide vor einander auf den Boden. Sie schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten sich auf ihren Gegenüber, auch wenn beide an dieser Handlung zweifelten.  
  
Automatisch benutzte Harry die Meditationstechnik aus dem Unterricht mit Senara. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie beide in seinem Geist trainierten. Der Griffindor schaffte sich auch einen Ort, wie ihn die Professorin hatte. Harry war so konzentriert, dass er nicht merkte, wie er Draco tatsächlich in seinen Geist einlud. Der Slytherin wunderte sich aber doch, als er sich plötzlich in einem Wald wiederfand. Es war dunkel und das Rauschen der Blätter, war das einzige Geräusch. Vom Tau war das lange Gras feucht geworden und schlug dem Slytherin gegen seinen Umhang. Der leichte Wind roch nach Salz und Draco meinte irgendwo das stetige Rauschen des Meeres zu hören. Kälte schlich sich in seinen Körper und er begann zu frieren. Wo war er bloß gelandet? Draco sah sich um und entdeckte Harry auf einem Stein sitzend. Er ging zu ihm, in der Hoffnung Harry würde ihm erklären, was hier los war.  
  
Doch als Draco bei dem schwarzhaarigen angekommen war, öffnete dieser die Augen und starrte den blonden ebenso fassungslos an. „Ich hab´s geschafft!", flüsterte er und schon waren sie wieder im Duellierraum. Draco sah an sich herab und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er noch in einem Stück war. Harry hatte währenddessen mit den Nachwirkungen, der starken Konzentration zu kämpfen. Ihm war sehr Schwindelig und sein Kopf tat so weh, als würde er gleich explodieren. Er wollte aufstehen, fiel wieder hin und schlug hart auf den Boden auf.  
  
Als Draco das sah, half er dem Griffindor sofort wieder auf. Was hatte Harry nur getan? Der schwarzhaarige öffnete die Augen wieder und wusste nicht ob er sich nun über seine Fortschritte freuen sollte oder nicht. Schwindel, Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen verhinderten irgendwie das Freude aufkam. Harry wollte nur eines und zwar, dass das schnell wieder verschwand.  
  
Doch er wusste nur eine Person, die ihm jetzt helfen könnte und er wusste nicht, wie Draco darauf reagieren würde. Dann musste er dem blonden auch erklären, dass Senara die Schwester Voldemorts war und die Erbin Slytherins. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Harry nicht wusste wie die Frau selber dazu stand. Doch seine Schmerzen wurden nicht weniger und Draco sah so aus, als würde er sich tatsächlich Sorgen machen. Harry ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie ihm das gefiel und rief sich selbst zur Raison. Das war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sich bemuttern zu lassen.  
  
„Bring mich bitte zur neuen Professorin", sagte er leise zu Draco und wunderte sich über seine schwache Stimme. Der Angesprochene sah in zwar fragend an, kam seinem Wunsch aber sofort nach. Langsam quälten sie sich über die Flure und kamen ungesehen nach einigen Minuten bei den Räumen an. Draco klopfte und Senara öffnete ihnen. Ihr Blick fiel zu erst auf den Slytherin und sie wollte etwas sagen, doch dann bemerkte sie dessen Gesichtsausdruck und darauf hin Harry. Sie half Draco Harry auf ein Sofa zu legen und schloss die Tür.  
  
Draco beobachtete sie genau. Er verstand nicht, was Harry bei dieser Frau wollte. Sie war ihm immer noch nicht ganz geheuer. Das, was er bis jetzt von ihrer Magie gesehen hatte, hatte genügt um ihn vorsichtig werden zu lassen. Die Lehrerin konnte alles sein. Jetzt sah sie sich Harry an, der wieder die Augen geschlossen hatte und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Stirn. Sie wirkte ruhig und gelassen. Ein kurzen Blick zu ihm, sie deutete auf den Sessel neben Harrys Sofa.  
  
Der Slytherin setzte sich und sah, wie die Professorin einen kleinen Flakon aus dem Schreibtisch nahm. Die Frau nahm sich ein Glas, tat Wasser und ein paar Tropfen aus dem Flakon hinein. Mit diesem Trank ging sie zu Harry und half ihm, die Flüssigkeit zu trinken. Was Draco wunderte, war das sein Seelenpartner nicht die geringsten Bedenken hatte zu trinken. Er schien ihr zu vertrauen.  
  
Langsam schien es Harry besser zu gehen, doch Dracos Neugier wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Er wollte wissen, was los war. Was war beim Training passiert? Wieso kannten sich die Professorin und Harry? Wieso vertraute er ihr?  
  
Senara war überrascht gewesen, als die beiden Jungen zu ihr gekommen waren. Schnell hatte sie gemerkt was mit Harry passiert war. Der Junge hatte sich einen Platz in seinem Geist geschaffen und sofort jemanden mit dorthin genommen. Einerseits freute sich Senara über diesen Fortschritt, andererseits war das sehr gefährlich gewesen. Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht davor gewarnt? Das menschliche Gehirn war ein sehr komplexes und zerbrechliches Organ. Die natürlichen Gedankenstrukturen waren sehr fein und leicht zu beschädigen. Jede Kontrolle über sie musste mit vollem Bewusstsein dafür stattfinden.  
  
Aber der Zwischenfall hatte etwas geklärt, was Senara schon seit einer Woche beschäftigt hatte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie das magische Band zwischen den Jungen zu erklären war. Doch jetzt spürte sie, dass sie Seelenpartner sein mussten. Ihre Magie hatte sich noch mehr verbunden und glich sich jetzt rapide. Das würde ihr sicher bei ihrem Unterricht helfen, voraus gesetzt die beiden würden sie danach fragen.  
  
Doch Harry erholte sich, dank des Tranks, rasch und sah jetzt zu Draco hinüber. Der Slytherin hatte es sich bequem gemacht und sah abwechselnd zu seinem Seelenpartner und der Lehrerin. Harry wollte es ihm gerne erklären, aber er wusste ja nicht wie Senara dazu stand. Senara hatte dessen inneren Konflikt aber bereits bemerkt. „Harry ich habe nichts dagegen. Du kannst ihm gerne alles sagen, auch wer ich wirklich bin. Schließlich ist er dein Seelenpartner."„Sie wussten es?", kam es entrüstet von Draco, „Harry! Ich dachte wir hatte abgesprochen es niemanden zu sagen?!"  
  
Harry wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass er das nie getan hatte, doch Senara behob das Missverständnis. „Jetzt beruhigen sie sich bitte Mr. Malfoy. Harry hat mir nichts gesagt, ich hab es eben erst gespürt."Harry nickte zur Bestätigung, „Draco bitte, du musst mir glauben. ich hab wirklich nichts gesagt."Der Slytherin schwieg, er wollte wissen was hier los war, sofort. „Ich fang am Besten mal von vorne an", begann Harry, „Senara sollte mich in Okklumentik unterrichten und tut das auch seit einer Woche. Natürlich hätte ich ihr so nie vertraut, deswegen hat sie mir gesagt wer sie ist."Harry machte eine Pause und sah verzweifelt zu Senara rüber. Es musste sein, egal was passieren würde. „Senaras wirklicher Nachname ist Riddle, sie ist die Schwester von Voldemort und die Erbin von Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Draco starrte die Frau, die vor ihm saß ungläubig an. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein! Sie war zu jung, nie in Hogwarts gewesen und nie dort zur Schule gegangen! Was wusste die schon von Slytherin!? Der blonde war wüten. Wütend, weil sich wieder etwas von einer Minute auf die andere änderte, ohne das er irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte. Es machte ihn hilflos und angreifbar. Er hasste nichts mehr als äußeren Einflüssen ausgesetzt zu sein.  
  
Er beobachtete mit kalten Augen, wie die Frau etwas aus der Tasche nahm und magisch vergrößerte. Von diesem Gegenstand ging eine enorme, magische Präsenz aus, die seine Sinne zu ersticken drohte. Ein Zauberstab, wie es ihn nur einmal gab. Der Stab von Salazar Slytherin! Als Draco zu dieser Erkenntnis kam zerbrach seine Wut auf einen Schlag. Sie war es wirklich! Niemand konnte ihn sonst besitzen, geschweige denn ihn verändern.  
  
„Du weißt, dass Harry nicht lügt", begann Senara ruhig, „Ich bin, was er gesagt hat und du bist dir sicher im Klaren darüber, was das für das Haus Slytherin bedeutet. Dennoch werde ich weder Severus als Hauslehrerin ersetzten, noch die Leitung dieser Schule anstreben. Du verstehst sicher, dass die anderen Schüler davon nichts erfahren dürfen. Dafür ist es einfach noch zu früh."Senara musterte den blonden Jungen und wusste, dass sie ihn überzeugt hatte. Draco war schlau genug um zu wissen, dass sie ihre Identität nicht veröffentlichen konnte. Weniger, weil sie die Erbin Slytherins war, als ihre Verwandtschaft mit Voldemort, würde alles sehr kompliziert machen.  
  
Harry hatte Draco und die Lehrerin scharf beobachtet, er wusste instinktiv, dass Draco immer noch nicht verstand, warum er Senara so sehr vertraute. Doch es ging ihm doch merklich besser, als er fühlte wie Draco sich wieder beruhigte. Gerade in so einer Situation merkte Harry doch sehr, dass er jetzt mit dem Slytherin verbunden war. Besonders wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte Harry das nachempfinden, was Draco fühlte. Aber der blonde sollte wissen, dass Senara sehr viel mit ihnen gemeinsam hatte, was die Kindheit betraf.  
  
„Draco, weißt du wie Senara, aber auch Voldemort aufgewachsen sind?", fragte er den Slytherin, welcher nur verneinte. „Sie sind beide in einem Heim groß geworden. Weil ihr Vater ihre Mutter verlassen hatte, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Doch ihre Mutter starb kurze Zeit später und so wurden sie in ein Muggel-Heim gebracht. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, was sie dort erleiden mussten, damit Voldemort zu dem wurde, was er heute ist."Senara war aufgestanden und ans Fenster gegangen. Die Nachmittagssonne spielte mit ihrem Haar und ihr Blick war starr nach draußen gerichtet. Harry konnte sich nur vorstellen, was jetzt durch ihren Kopf ging. Auch er wusste ja keine Einzelheiten.  
  
Draco verstand jetzt, warum Harry ihr vertraute. In gewisser Weise hatten sie das gleiche Schicksal erlitten. Er hatte nie gewusst, warum Voldemort zu diesem Irren geworden war und seltsamerweise hatte ihn die Tatsache, dass dieser auch ein Muggelgeborener war nicht sehr gewundert. Sein Vater hatte manchmal so etwas angedeutet, doch er hatte es nicht verstehen wollen. Aber wieso war diese Frau noch so jung?  
  
„Aber müssten sie dann nicht etwa 70 Jahre alt sein?", fragte er die Professorin. Senara drehte sich zu ihnen um und das Licht schien durch sie hindurch zu scheinen. „Ich bin auch so alt, nur mein Körper nicht. Wisst ihr Zeit ist nicht wie ein Fluss, der nur in eine Richtung fließt. Sie ist eher wie ein unendliches Meer, dass sich zu allen Seiten ausbreitet. In Avalon ist die Zeit sehr verschoben. Dort vergeht die Zeit viel schneller, das heißt einer unserer Tage ist dort ungefähr 6 Monate. Die Lebewesen jedoch sind in einem andern Zeitfluss, sie altern viel langsamer. Wie das passiert ist, wissen wir bis heute noch nicht."  
  
Die Priesterin erinnerte sich an den Brief von heute morgen. Der Rat hatte sich zum Glück nach ihrer Zeit gerichtet, ansonsten hätte sie wohl im selben Augenblick nach Avalon zurückkehren müssen, um Morgain beistehen zu können. Die Zeitverschiebung war ein wichtiger Teil ihres Planes und doch konnte sie großen Schaden anrichten. 


End file.
